The Seduction of Horatio Caine
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: A certain green eyed, beautiful vampire has her sights set on Lieutenant Caine.
1. Chapter 1

Once again Athena has set her fangs to a vampire story ( Cal you're gonna have to be my mentor on this one.) and so I have bent to her wishes. Be gentle, my sweet readers. These are new waters for me, especially since this one is turning out to be more than just a snapshot.

**Seduction**

Calleigh stood before her coven leader, silent and still as he weighed her request thoughtfully.

"Tell me again, Calleigh, why you want this one. He's not particularly striking in appearance, and he is significantly older by human standards. What is so compelling about this man that you absolutely must have him?"

"He makes me feel alive again." Calleigh's voice was clear and strong as she answered.

For a moment that seemed like eternity to Calleigh, Sebastian pondered her answer and then looked into her emerald eyes with a slight smile.

"Very well, Calleigh. You have my permission to pursue and take this man that you so desire. But I warn you. He is quite stubborn and willful. It will not be easy to persuade him to your wishes."

Calleigh smiled. "That's another thing that makes him so desirable, my Master. He WON'T be easy to attain. You know how I love the thrill of a good chase."

Deep, rich laughter rang from Sebastian's throat as he waved her away from his presence.

"Go on with you, my very young and headstrong child. Go chase your man. Bring him to me if you catch him and we will make him one of us."

"Thank you, Master." Calleigh inclined her head in a nod of respect for the ancient vampire before her and turning, left the meeting hall, a spring in her step and determination glittering in her eyes.

The moment Lieutenant Caine first set eyes on his new ballistics expert he knew he was in for trouble of the feminine variety. To begin with, she was young, very young, and she was bubbly. Somehow in his mind, bubbly and ballistics did NOT go together, but he put aside his first impression of the stunning blonde and reached to shake hands with her as he welcomed her to the gleaming new lab that had been recently opened at his request.

"I hope you find everything to your needs, Ms. Duquesne," he said politely, watching her make a quick circuit of the room, admiring and exclaiming over first one piece of equipment and then another.

Calleigh savored the deep tones of his voice and hissed softly to herself before turning back to him with a brilliant smile on her face.

"This is so much more modern than the lab I worked in before, Lieutenant. It will be a joy to work here."

"I'm glad it meets with your approval." He gave her a half smile and turned to leave.

Calleigh watched the sinewy play of muscles in his hips and thighs as he walked and thought to herself, _The lab is not the only thing that meets with my approval, Horatio Caine. _

Halfway to the door he stopped short and spun back around to face Calleigh.

"Did you say something?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Calleigh looked up from the scanning microscope and blinked at him in contrived confusion. "I didn't say anything, Sir." _Great. Just great. You keep that up and he'll be running scared before you even have a chance to get close to him. Control, Calleigh, control your thoughts. _

"I could have sworn you said my name." He shook his head and giving her a penetrating look turned and walked out the door.

Calleigh breathed a deep sigh of relief that her juvenile mistake had slipped past him. Horatio Caine, she realized, was much more savvy than she had anticipated. All the better for a thrilling pursuit. She let her mind wander briefly and mental images of the redheaded Lieutenant prone and at her mercy flooded her mind's eye, sending powerful hunger coursing through her veins. Her fangs moved sharply against her lips and it took every ounce of her imperfect control to retract them and calm her craving.

"You will be mine, Horatio Caine," she hissed softly as she set about completing the paper work that was lying on her desk. "You will be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That morning, after clocking out slightly before the day shift arrived and going home, a very tired Horatio Caine took a quick shower and then stretched his weary body out on the bed, eager for a good 'night's' rest. Barely had the covers settled against his bare skin than he was deep in slumber, his breath slow and even, his body relaxed and still.

Normally the Lieutenant didn't dream. This morning, he did; sensual dreams filled with desire and need; dreams of himself holding and caressing his blonde haired, very young ballistics expert._ He tossed in the bed, moans of pleasure issuing from his throat as his body felt the phantom ecstasy of burying himself deep in her silken, warm depths again and again. His lips felt the eager response of hers beneath his kiss. His hands filled themselves with the sensation of her soft skin beneath his touch. He burned with need. He reached for her and drew her to himself again, laughing delightedly as she playfully rolled him beneath her and took command of their lovemaking. He was only too happy to oblige her, reaching up to tease and caress her with gentle hands. She smiled down at him and leaned in to kiss his neck. He murmured at the soft caress of her lips and then cried out in shocked pain as her teeth sank deep into his pulsing artery. _

Horatio sat bolt upright in bed, breath coming in deep gasps and his heart pounding like a thoroughbred. Drawing a shaky hand across his eyes, he tried to clear his head of the still lingering images of Calleigh Duquesne. Never before had he had such intense and vivid dreams. Reaching up, he brushed his fingers across the side of his neck, fully expecting them to come away wet with blood, but there was nothing.

"Caine, old man, you're losing it," he muttered to himself as he stumbled from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He filled the sink with cold water and plunged his entire head into it, trying to clear his thinking. The icy water served only to irritate his eyes. Grabbing a towel, he dried his hair to an extent and then stood there looking long into the mirror, mindless of the tiny droplets that trickled down his neck and across his bare shoulders. He gave himself a wry grin and commented, "You've got to admit it, no one has ever had this kind of effect on you before after only one meeting."

Making his way to the kitchen he poured himself a cup of lukewarm coffee and sat down at the table to think. The dream had shaken him more than he cared to admit and he did not like it in the least. He, Horatio Caine, did NOT have dreams like that and yet he had only to close his eyes and he once more felt the slide of warm soft skin against his body, heard her sighs of pleasure and smelled the fragrance of her long, blonde hair as it fell like a curtain across his face. He was not a man of such needs, so everyone around him believed. He had to stop and force himself to remember the last time he had acknowledged his own physical desires. He was shocked to realize it had been far more than six months ago. The memory of that tryst brought a smile to his face and he chuckled. Only his very closest friends knew he actually had those needs. None of them knew where he went the need was more than he could control. As for the lady, she would give her life before she would betray his rare visits to her. Forcing his thoughts back to the present he acknowledged that it might be time to pay her another visit. If a single meeting with a pretty co-worker produced that kind of dream... But again his mind rebelled at it being a simple dream. It had felt so very real; so real in fact, that he had...he blushed to the roots of his hair at that thought and pushed it out of his mind. He decided a walk on the beach would clear his thinking.

After dressing in a comfortable pair of jeans and a crisp dark blue polo shirt, he slipped on a pair of deck shoes and went for a stroll along the beach behind his condo. The sun was still low over the horizon and he relished the quiet stillness of the deserted stretch of sand. He walked a while and then lowered himself to the sand and sat looking out at the waves as they raced to the shore and withdrew. A soft morning breeze ruffled his hair and he inhaled the tangy smell of the salt water deep into his lungs. The gentle clash of palm branches and the occasional cry of a gull floating overhead were the only disruptions to his solitude. He dropped his head onto his arms and closed his eyes, intending to simply relax.

_Horatio. _

The sound was quiet but very clear. His head jerked up and he looked up and down the beach in both directions. His keen eyes detected no one. Slowly rising to his feet he took several steps toward where he thought he'd heard the voice.

"Is anyone there?" he called quietly.

_Horatio. _

This time the voice was more distinct and clear. He knew it even though he'd heard it for the very first time the night before. It was the voice of his ballistics expert.

"Ms. Duquesne?"

Again silence met his query.

_Did you enjoy the dream, Horatio? _The voice whispered in his mind.

He shook his head to rid himself of the sound and then stood listening intently, waiting to see if it would come again. It did not. Sighing heavily he turned and made his way back toward the condo.

* * *

On the other side of town, in her own home, with the curtains drawn against the light of day, Calleigh lay in bed and smiled to herself at the way her plan was working so far. "Horatio Caine, you will have many more dreams, my handsome Lieutenant. Many, many more, until you don't know what is a dream and what is reality." She stretched and made herself comfortable, curling around a pillow, before she yawned and closed her eyes. In moments she was sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Horatio made his way back to his condo with the intent of recapturing the hours of sleep he had lost to the scintillating, yet disturbing dreams. Alone in his bedroom he eased out of his clothes and lay back down on the bed. Sleep was quick arriving, owing to his tiredness, and this time he slept peacefully, undisturbed by visions of the lovely blonde haired Calleigh Duquesne. When he awoke much later that afternoon, he felt refreshed and invigorated, ready for whatever challenges would present themselves during the night shift of CSI.

Horatio arrived early at work that evening, and had just seated himself at his desk and opened the file that had been left for him by the day shift, when a soft knock interrupted his silent reading.

"Come in," he called, mildly annoyed at having been interrupted. He had assumed he was the only one from night shift on duty and was anticipating at least two hours of time to work alone.

The door opened and his annoyance faded into unanticipated pleasure at the sight of his ballistics expert. He felt the rush of blood to certain parts of his body as it remembered the vividness of his dreams only hours before. It was only with a monumental effort at control that he managed to keep from squirming like a schoolboy in the presence of a high school crush.

"Ms. Duquesne, it's early. You're not required to be on the clock for another two hours." His blue eyes sought out her green ones and he experienced the sudden sensation of being slowly drawn into her gaze against his will. The sensation of her skin against his came flooding back and he shook his head in a vain effort to free his mind of the thrilling memory.

_Do you remember how it felt, Horatio? _His mind couldn't comprehend why her lips stayed still in spite of the fact that he could hear her clearly.

_Soon my handsome lover, it will be more than just a dream. _His body reacted strongly to her softly spoken promise.

"Lieutenant, Caine?" Calleigh's soft Southern accent broke the stillness that had enveloped the office.

With an effort, Horatio blinked as if awakening from a heavily drugged sleep. Speech evaded him.

Calleigh stepped toward his desk and gave him a concerned look.

"Are you okay, Lieutenant Caine? Should I call for Dr. Woods?"

"No, I'm okay," he mumbled slowly. For a second he couldn't remember even granting the gorgeous blonde admittance to his office. "Was there something you needed, Ms. Duquesne?" His thoughts felt thick, like they were wrapped in cotton.

"I just wanted to ask you about the Harrison file. I ran some bullet comparisons and I found some discrepancies in the original documentation that was recorded."

Horatio's brain kicked into full gear at the word 'discrepancy' and he motioned for her to bring the file around to him so he could read it. She placed the file on his desk and opened it, pointing to the area of the report that she had discovered was out of synch with the rest of the material. Horatio reached to turn the page at the same time that Calleigh reached to point out the incorrect information and their fingers brushed lightly together. A bolt of lightning couldn't have had a more profound effect on him than the unintentional contact with Calleigh's small hand.

He only barely contained his gasp of pleasure. He was not so successful in controlling his hand as it closed gently around her fingers. As if in a trance he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against her palm. Calleigh smiled and let her fingers stroke lightly along his jaw line. Leaning closer to him she looked deeply into his blue eyes.

_Kiss me, Horatio._

Minus his own will, Horatio raised his hand to curve it gently behind her neck and draw her toward him. He heard her whispered sigh as their lips met, and tasted the sweetness of her mouth as she opened willingly to his questing tongue. A feeling of euphoria swept over him as he submitted completely to the spell Calleigh had cast over his mind. His hands took on a life of their own as they settled at Calleigh's waist and drew her down across his lap to lie cradled in his arms.

He looked down into her eyes and wondered dreamily how he had ever lived so long without her bewitching beauty. Then he simply stopped thinking as Calleigh lifted her hands to pull him down for another deep kiss.

Calleigh felt the beginnings of uncontrollable bloodlust surge through her veins and knew she had to stop before she was unable to fight it. Already her fangs had lengthened by a noticeable degree and she was fighting to keep them retracted so Horatio wouldn't feel them as he kissed her. Sighing inwardly with reluctance she slowly released him from the thrall she'd placed him in and watched with a tender smile as awareness crept into his eyes.

Shock set in half a second later and he gasped at the compromising position he found himself in with his newly hired firearms expert. Calleigh lay in his arms across his lap. In his vampire induced trance he had partially unbuttoned her shirt and was stunned to find his hand resting against the warmth of her bare ribs. Color swept into his face and he stammered and stuttered as he hastily withdrew his hand and forcefully set her back away from him.

"I…ah…um…I honestly have no idea what…possessed me. Ms Duquesne." His voice shook as he apologized badly. His heart was racing and his blood roared in his ears.

Calleigh's silvery laugh rang softly in his ears and he turned away from her, desperately trying to regain his composure. Never before had he lost control in that manner.

"Believe me, Lieutenant. I'm not complaining. But tell me…do you congratulate all new employees in that way if they find a mistake in the files?"

Horatio blushed deep crimson and Calleigh finally took pity on him.

"Hey, I'm only kidding, and I'm not upset. I won't hold you to anything because of this, Lieutenant Caine." Then she giggled. "I'll just be more careful the next time I bring a file for you look at."

"Ms. Duquesne, " he said in a shaken voice, "I have no excuse or explanation for my actions except that I was not myself. Please accept my profound apology."

"Accepted, Lieutenant. Now, I need to get back to my lab. I've got some more comparisons to run in connection with the Harrison file."

Calleigh closed the filed folder and picked it up from Horatio's desk and quietly left his office.

Horatio watched until she was out of sight and then groaned as he laid his head down on his arms.

"What the hell was I thinking?" he muttered aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Calleigh made her way back to her lab and busied herself with the work at hand. She knew it was only a matter of time before the hunger racing through her body would become an unquenchable thirst and she would have to feed, but she was determined to hold that moment at bay as long as possible, for she had found that denying herself inevitably augmented the pleasure when she finally did seek out sustenance. There was a fierce thrill in sinking her fangs deep into a throbbing artery and feeling the hot spray of blood down her throat. The mere thought of it lengthened her fangs and she hissed in anticipation. Then resolutely taking control of her rampant hunger she forced herself to concentrate not only on retracting her teeth, but also on the work at hand. Several hours later she was almost finished when the door to her lab opened. Calleigh knew who it was before she turned around to face him. A tremor of need shook her and she almost whined with the intensity of her hunger. "Horatio," she hissed quietly to herself. This was turning out to be far too easy. She felt her teeth move at the thought of taking him on the spot, and could almost feel the warmth of his blood on her lips. Fixing a bright smile on her face she turned toward him.

"Lieutenant Caine. I was just about to finish this file and head out for the night. Was there something you needed?"

She noticed that he avoided looking her directly in the eyes and had to smother a hiss of irritation.

"I just came to make sure your first day was not too stressful…" his voice trailed off and he seemed lost in thought.

"Lieutenant…?" Calleigh questioned softly, stepping closer to him and sending a mental command in his direction.

_Look at me, Horatio. Look deep into my eyes._

Horatio felt the deep magnetic pull at his soul and fought to resist. For a breathtaking instant he regained control, long enough to realize that Calleigh was standing closer than she should, and then the feeling of drugged ecstasy reclaimed his mind and he raised dazed blue eyes to hers.

_Don't fight me, Horatio. _

"Calleigh…" he struggled with the words, "I need to…" Calleigh strengthened her grip on his mind and she felt his resistance wane.

_Walk into the gun vault, Horatio. _

His legs moved woodenly as they carried him through the door and deep into the shadowy recesses of the room. Calleigh followed him slowly, licking her lips in anticipation and refusing to let him look away from her. She deepened the glamour and placed both hands on his chest, then gently shoved him backward against the wall. She pressed her body to his and moaned at the perfect fit of her curves against his lean, hard frame. Another hunger, equally as powerful as her thirst for blood, grew in her midsection and she whimpered at the sexual tension vibrating across her nerve endings.

As she leaned in toward his neck, she felt a moment's gratefulness for the height the stiletto heels gave her since Horatio was considerably taller than she was. Her eyes glittered, and her lips curled back from her teeth, revealing her glistening, razor sharp fangs. Hungry as she was, she denied herself a moment longer. She flattened her tongue against the side of his neck and absorbed the throbbing beat of his carotid artery, then slowly licked the entire length of his neck, taking in the tangy almost bitter taste of his aftershave that lingered on his skin. Horatio moaned quietly with pleasure at her touch and settled his hands at her waist to draw her more firmly against him. Finally Calleigh could deny herself no longer. She tilted her head and grazed her fangs over his skin then plunged them deeply into his racing pulse. Hot, thick arterial blood flooded her mouth and Calleigh knew an ecstasy she had not felt in ages with any other man. She drank greedily, vaguely conscious that she couldn't take much from him or he would be too weakened by blood loss to navigate his own way home.

Horatio, floating in his semiconscious state, felt a wave of pleasure more intense than any other he had ever known surge through his body, leaving him desperate for more. He mentally searched for the origin of that pleasure and realized in a hazy sort of way that he was holding Calleigh in his arms. He felt her lips against his neck, felt the stroking of her tongue over his skin and knew somehow she was the source.

"Calleigh..." he murmured.

_Quiet, my lover._ Calleigh thought to him. _Someone could still hear us. _

Reluctantly she slowed her drinking and then finally pulled away from him completely. Her lips were wet with blood and so was his neck. Tenderly she licked away the stain from his skin and then stroked her tongue repeatedly over the two small puncture wounds to heal them. When she was satisfied there was no lingering visible trace of her bite, she pulled back to look at her willing victim.

Horatio's eyes were closed and he leaned weakly against the wall. His breath came slowly, almost too shallow, and she knew a moment's panic until she felt his mind struggling to regain mastery over his body.

Placing one last set of mental commands in his mind she slowly backed out of the gun vault.

_You came here for the .45 involved in the Harrison case. I showed you where the gun was and then left you to read the file notes. _

Calleigh was bent over the microscope in her lab running one final set of striation comparisons when Horatio emerged from the gun vault. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey. You must have done some deep reading on that file. You've been in there for quite a while, Lieutenant. I hope you found the info you needed."

For a moment he seemed uncertain of what to say, then he nodded his head 'yes'.

"I did find what I was looking for, Ms. Duquesne, thanks to you. I appreciate your help."

"Just part of my job, Lieutenant."

"Yes, well…" He looked down at his watch and noticed that it was already 20 minutes into time for the day shift to arrive. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Calleigh answered in a soft voice.

_Sweet dreams, Horatio. I'll be with you in a little while, my lover._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The elevator ride down to the parking level seemed to Horatio's mind to take forever, and he sighed, deeply tired. He couldn't remember feeling this fatigued in months, not since the Brospen case in December when he had pulled back-to-back 16 hour shifts and had gone home only long enough to shower once, change clothes and brush his teeth. Since no one else was in the elevator with him he allowed himself the rare luxury of leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. The second his eyelids shut out his vision, a wave of tiredness engulfed him along with a kaleidoscope of mental images. In his mind's eye he saw himself holding Calleigh, caressing her, kissing her, making love to her. His eyes snapped open and he jerked upright away from the wall. Weary as he was, he forced his brain to function at close to normal capacity and concentrate. There was no reason for him to be having such thoughts about a fellow employee. Fragments of half remembered memories teased him and he groaned aloud.

He hit the stop button on the panel rather more forcefully than he intended, bringing the car to a shuddering stop. His finger stabbed at the 4th floor button and he sent the car hurtling upwards again. When the doors slid open, he stepped out and headed straight for Alexx Wood's office. By the time he reached her door he was almost trembling. Instinctively he realized something was not right with him and he knew a burning desire to right the situation. Lack of absolute control was one sensation that made Horatio Caine distinctly uncomfortable and he refused to tolerate it in any degree.

Alexx answered his third knock and opened the door wide. Her eyes immediately narrowed with concern when she saw the haggard look on his face.

"Horatio, honey, come in. What's wrong?" Alexx took his arm and lead him to the comfortable couch in her office. Only Alexx could have manhandled him in such a manner and not received a scathing comment from the redhead.

"You look like you haven't slept in a month. Are you feeling okay?"

The mother hen quality of Alexx's remarks soothed the vague feeling of disharmony that still resonated through his mind and Horatio looked at his friend before answering.

"Alexx, What can you tell me about ESP? Does it exist? Is it real?" He came straight to the point.

"ESP, baby? What on earth prompted that idea from you, of all people?" Alexx's tone was shocked.

Horatio took a deep breath and told Alexx everything. He told her about the dream he'd had after first meeting Calleigh; about hearing the voice in his mind while he was seated on the beach; he told her of honestly not being aware of his actions until he realized that he was holding Calleigh and kissing her in his office; he told her about the hazy, gauzy memory somehow connected to his visit to the gun vault. He told her all of it, and then waited quietly while Alexx digested all that he'd said.

Soft brown eyes looked at Horatio sympathetically.

"Horatio, honey, no wonder you look so tired. You've had a lot to deal with the last several days." Alexx smiled gently at him and then her face took on a serious, thoughtful expression.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you came in contact with someone who has the ability to pick up on the thoughts of others or actually influence the thoughts of others. Both ideas are frightening." Alexx shook her head at the very idea.

"That would explain the thoughts, whether mine or someone else's, but it doesn't explain the bone deep feeling of fatigue. I feel like I have been drained of all my energy."

"Do you want me to do blood work, baby? It would at least tell us if you are coming down with something. It's a little early for the flu to be presenting, but you never know. It could be a new strain."

"It would at least give me something concrete to focus on."

Alexx winced at the weariness in Horatio's voice, and then made soft noises in her throat while she gathered her supplies. She turned back to him and told him to roll up his sleeve. He did as he was commanded and made a fist, squeezing his hand tightly several times to plump up the vein so Alexx could easily insert the needle. He watched the barrel of the syringe fill with his blood and wondered idly what clues it would contain, if any. When Alexx finished she placed a cotton ball against his skin and taped it in place, then went to run the tests she had in mind.

Horatio laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes only to open them again when Calleigh's face swam in his vision. His heart raced when he realized he could still discern the hazy outline of her form, shimmering in the air before him.

_Horatio, why are you so worried, my lover? The tiredness will pass when you become accustomed to my feedings. You will even crave my touch, and seek it out. Relax, Horatio…relax…relax…_

The hypnotic voice stroked over his frazzled nerves and he felt himself sliding once more into the bewildering sensation of euphoria. With a start he jerked himself up from the couch and shook his head fiercely to rid himself of the sound of Calleigh's voice. He took a step toward the ghostly outline and it vanished, leaving him reaching toward empty, thin air.

At that moment, Alexx returned with a report in her hands and with one glance knew that Horatio was not well. His face was pale, and his breath came in panting gasps. He was reaching for something unseen. Speaking quietly so as not to further distress him, Alexx gently grasped his shoulders and guided him back down onto the couch. She looked into his eyes and found them distant, unfocused and staring.

"Horatio…" her words were accompanied by a gentle shake.

"Horatio, honey, I need you to tell me what just happened." Her tone was firm.

Realization dawned in his confused blue eyes and he slumped back on the couch.

"I saw her, Alexx…I saw Calleigh…she was standing there in front of me. I heard her speaking to me."

Alexx's alarm level shot up at those words and she blew out a quite breath before answering an obviously ill Horatio.

"Horatio, there's nobody else here but you and me."

"But I saw her, Alexx…I saw her…" Horatio protested.

"No you didn't, baby. You didn't. Alexx wouldn't lie to you honey, you know that. You were alone. I think you are just plain ole exhausted, Horatio Caine and you need some serious time off. The results of the blood work show you are slightly anemic, but other than that I'm placing these symptoms in the category of exhaustion."

"But, I'm not…" Alexx over-rode his protest.

"You need to take iron tablets and vitamin B to build your blood back up. And I am ordering you to take at least a week off. You need rest, Horatio, real rest, not just an hour or two here or there. Take a vacation. Do something spontaneous. Be irresponsible. Do something as long as it isn't work."

"I can't take that much time off, Alexx."

"Do you want me to bring Stetler into this?" She laughed when he blanched at that suggestion. "Just as I thought. You don't want Rick knowing you've worked yourself into such fatigue that you're seeing things."

Horatio had to concede her point and at last agreed to take a week off with the provision that he be kept in the loop on all their current cases.

"That's not really a true break, but it's better than nothing I suppose," Alexx grumbled good-naturedly. Now go home and get some rest, Horatio."

"But I need to…"

"STRAIGHT HOME, Horatio," Came Alexx's stern command.

He knew when he was beat and bowed his head with a sigh. "Okay. Home it is. I'll see you next week. And thanks, Alexx."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After three days of forced inactivity and three accompanying nights of increasingly erotic, pulse pounding dreams, Horatio decided enough was enough. He reached into the back of his wallet for the folded slip of paper hidden there and pulled it out. For several minutes he looked at the telephone number written on it and then quickly dialed before he could change his mind. She answered on the second ring. He had known she would.

"Hello, Horatio." Her voice was warm and husky, soft as velvet.

"I…I need to see you…tonight."

He gave no explanation. She asked for none.

"Of course. Dinner too?"

"Yes. I'll bring the wine and a dessert."

"I'll see you then, Horatio."

He ended the call and looked at the now silent and dark phone in his hands wondering if he had made the right choice in calling her. The other rare times he had called her out of a sense of increasing sexual tension that needed release. He realized this time he had called her out of fear. He was afraid he would not be able to shake the tantalizing images his mind insisted on playing for him every night when he succumbed to sleep.

Evening came and he found himself on her doorstep, a bottle of wine in one hand and a luscious black cherry cheesecake in the other. He smiled when he recalled the first time she had shared with him her variation on the standard version of that dessert. That smile deepened when she opened the door and he saw her loveliness before him. She took the wine and the dessert from him and set them on the side table before taking him by the hand and pulling him into her arms for a deep, sensual kiss that left him slightly breathless. She released him finally and stepped back from him and smiled.

"I have dinner ready. Let's eat while it's deliciously hot."

With the ease of someone who belonged in her home, Horatio led the way to the dining room and after seating her and placing the immaculate linen napkin across her lap, he seated himself and poured their wine. The crystal wine goblets gave off a musical chime as they touched glasses in a toast.

"To our evening," he said quietly.

"To your relaxation, Horatio," she countered smoothly.

"Yes, well…that too."

The meal was simple, but elegant and Horatio found himself enjoying it immensely, savoring the taste of food he had not prepared himself. They talked quietly throughout and when they had both eaten their fill, they sat back from the table. She smiled at him and he felt the tug of need begin low in his body. He knew it would not be long until she would lead him to her bed and help him shut out the world for a while. Anticipation flared and he hastily got up from the table and stepped around to her. Taking her by the hand he lifted her to her feet and looked deep into her stunning violet eyes.

" I need you now."

"But of course."

She took his hand in hers and led him up the stairs to her bedroom where she carefully locked the door behind them and then drew the drapes closed over the floor to ceiling windows, casting the room into softness and shadow. She stepped close to him and began to slowly undress him. Her hands touched lightly as she eased his jacket from his shoulders and down his arms. A careless fling sent it sailing to land haphazardly over the back of the chair beside the fireplace. Next she set her nimble fingers to unbuttoning his shirt. When that task was finished she tugged it loose from his pants and removed it from him as well. Horatio stood quietly with eyes closed, soaking in the caress of her expert fingers, until he felt her begin to unbuckle his belt. Then he opened his eyes and looked into her eyes, and shook his head.

"My turn to tease."

He bent his head to capture her lips in a heated kiss and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from her. He kissed his way over her face and down along the sensual curve of her neck, nipping lightly the way he knew she enjoyed.

"Horatio," she sighed as his hands found their way to the front of her blouse and slowly lowered the zipper. He was not surprised to find that she was wearing nothing beneath the silk. He cupped her in his hands and took in the pleased look that spread across her face as he stroked and teased and caressed her.

His slacks began to grow uncomfortably tight, and he pressed himself to her, giving her clear indication that he needed their sensual foreplay to progress toward more gratifying activities.

Her voice purred softly as she lowered her hands and with an economy of motion, freed him from the constraints of the material binding him. His slacks fell to the floor in a puddle around his feet, and he gratefully stepped out of them.

She took him by the hand and pulled him with her toward the waiting bed. Lying down on the luxuriously soft sheets, she pulled him down with her and Horatio lowered himself to lie atop her. His body covered hers in a perfect match of masculine strength mated with feminine softness. Kissing her deeply again, he carefully moved himself into position and eased into her waiting softness.

_Mine, Horatio Caine!!! You are mine!!_

He tensed and stopped his stroking. Holding himself perfectly still he looked down at the woman in his arms and was stunned to see instead the face of Calleigh Duquesne, a very angry Calleigh Duquesne. Her eyes were glowing red and her lips were curled back to reveal glistening, wicked _fangs?_

"Calleigh?" he choked out.

"Horatio, what did you call me?" Her voice was puzzled as much by his slip of the tongue as by the abrupt stop in his lovemaking.

Horatio shook his head to clear it and when he looked again he saw the raven-haired beauty of the woman in his arms. Her eyes were filled with concern and puzzlement.

"I thought I heard…Never mind…it was nothing. Now where were we?"

He resumed his deep thrusting and was just beginning to feel the first blush of pleasure sing through his veins when the voice came again, louder this time and more agitated.

_How dare you, Horatio?!! I have marked you as mine. MINE!_

This time he tried to simply ignore the strident voice of his ghostly tormentor, with no success.

_She can't make you feel pleasure the way I can, Horatio! Why are you making love to her?!?! It's my touch and kiss you crave, my body you long to hold. My very willful lover, you will regret having gone to her. _

The shocking and disturbing appearance of the very person he was trying to forget, completely killed his desire. With a groan he eased out of his erstwhile lover and rolled to lie with his back to her, his breath coming in gasps and his body vibrating with ill concealed frustration.

Understandably she was both worried and slightly upset. She reached a gentle hand and forced him to roll back over to face her.

"Horatio. What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"I don't know for sure. I only know that I can't do this right now. I'm sorry." He lifted one hand to trace the contours of her beautiful face. His fingers traced her lips and he shifted just enough to kiss her lightly then he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Another time." His voice was strained.

" Any time you feel the need, Horatio. Any time. I'm always here."

Slowly Horatio gathered his clothing and stepped into the magnificent bathroom suite to get dressed. Still nude, she eased out of bed and quietly padded up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist to hold him close.

"I'm sorry I couldn't please you this time, Horatio."

He turned in her arms to look at her and shook his head. "No, it wasn't your fault. And you DID please me. I very much enjoyed dinner." He gently gripped her chin and tilted her head upwards, bending down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"We will do this again, I promise. Now…I need to go."

"Yes. I understand." Her voice held the slightest trace of hurt, but Horatio chose to ignore it.

He quickly washed his face, combed his hair and brushed his teeth before getting dressed. When he emerged from the bathroom she had donned a blue and green silk kimono and was seated in the chair, staring into the silent and dark fireplace. She did not look at him as he opened the door and quietly left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was a little after 10:00 at night when Horatio returned home, weary, confused, and very unsettled. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and find a respite from the bewildering images and thoughts that had plagued him since the arrival of his new CSI. The very thought of her sent something close to desire careening through his veins and he rebelled at the notion of desiring someone so strongly after having known them less than a week.

Muttering under his breath, he made his way down the hall to the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes. He moved about the bathroom, gathering washcloth, towel and body wash, and had just set the shower to a comfortable heat level when he heard what he thought was someone ringing his doorbell.

"Now you are really hearing things ole boy," he commented to his reflection in the mirror. "You'd better get a grip or Alexx will do more than send you home for a week."

He stepped into the shower and sighed as the stinging spray beat a pleasurable tattoo across his tension hardened shoulders and neck. The heat and the drumming water began to work their magic and he rolled his head several times feeling the stress drain from him. He had just lathered the washcloth and drawn it once over his left shoulder when he heard the distinct ringing of the doorbell. He grumbled out an epithet and rinsed the suds from his skin before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Someone had better be in serious trouble to disturb me at this time of night," he growled to no one in general as he made his way down the hall toward the living room and the foyer. The porch light was on, and through the small pane of glass in the front door he could vaguely discern the outline of someone standing there on the porch. Reaching cautiously to the hall table, he quietly opened the second drawer and drew out his Beretta and tucked it in the back of the towel around his waist before calling out, "Who's there?"

He couldn't have been more shocked when he heard "Calleigh" come from the other side of the door. His fingers fumbled with the lock in his haste to open it. He succeeded on the third try. His heart raced, and his breath came in hitches at the thought of her actually in his home, in his arms, in his be… _what the hell am I thinking?! _He was chagrinned at the direction his thoughts had taken without his permission.

"Ms. Duquesne…come…come in. Is anything wrong?" Seemingly of its own volition his hand found its way to the small of her back as she passed him to enter the house and he trembled at the warmth beneath his palm.

_Good boy, Horatio. You've touched me, now kiss me. _The voice spoke softly in his mind and Horatio felt the now familiar seductive pull at his baser desires.

"Calleigh…Calleigh I…" He struggled to get the words out, his willpower growing more leaden with each passing second in Calleigh's presence.

_Kiss me, Horatio. Take me in your arms and kiss me. _

A flood of intense desire roared through him and he reached out trembling hands and drew Calleigh into his arms. He molded her slender body close to his naked chest and bent his head to hers. The second his lips touched hers he knew a pleasure so exquisite he groaned and did his best to gather her even deeper into his embrace. He felt her lips part beneath his and eagerly dove into her sweet mouth, devouring her hungrily. He vaguely wondered why he had resisted her for so long. It never even occurred to him that "so long" was merely a week. His eager lips left hers to skim along her jaw to her neck. He nipped at her soft skin and followed the pulse with his tongue, licking at the sight salty taste of her skin. At the base of her throat he became enchanted with the little hollow between her collarbones and nuzzled and sucked at it, until he heard Calleigh whimper with pleasure. The collar of her shirt became an aggravation and he growled as he reached up to move it aside.

_Let your need take over, Horatio. You want me. You need me. You can't live without me._

Horatio's body shook under an onslaught of desire so intense it was almost pain. "Calleigh, Calleigh…I've got to have you. Need to feel your body, your naked skin, need to hear you moan with pleasure," he groaned.

"Then take me, my lover. Take me and surrender to me completely."

Calleigh's voice echoed in his ear and he turned his head to once again lose himself in her kiss. When he had to come up for air, he looked down into her eyes and knew he had found the most complete pleasure he would ever know in his life. He kissed her once more and then desperately began unbuttoning her shirt. When the last tiny disc slipped from the material, he slid his hands inside to seek out her heated flesh. Longing seared through him and he went weak at the knees. Somewhere in the far recesses of his confused mind he knew something was not right, but the pleasure centers of his brain were working in overdrive and he willingly over-rode the fading voice of his reason. Another kiss from the blonde haired temptress in his arms and that voice fell silent, leaving him at the mercy of his clamoring senses.

His hands explored her soft skin, caressing and stroking. His lips followed their path, painting warm most trails, until he came to the waist of her jeans. A frustrated rumble came from his chest as he hazily considered how to deal with this unwelcome obstruction to the delightful discoveries he was making as he mouthed his way over Calleigh's body. Having considered his options for the span of time it took his heart to beat once, he worked open the button fly of the garment and congratulated himself on revealing yet another expanse of creamy, pale skin, ready for him to plunder and devour.

He had just lowered his head to that very task when Calleigh took his head in her hands, raised his face to hers and looked deeply into his eyes. Horatio felt his very soul draining away beneath her probing gaze and was only mildly shocked to discover that he would have gladly followed her into hell if she had demanded it of him. He knew that this flaxen haired goddess had bewitched him somehow, but his body did not care in the least. It only knew that it was feeling the most intense pleasure it had ever known and would not soon relinquish that thrill. Calleigh's voice sounded in his mind.

_Take me to bed, Horatio. Make love to me, and you will be completely mine._

He scooped her up into his arms, and carried her to his room.

**A/N **I don't usually post two chapters in one day's time, but the previous chapter has been ready for a couple of days and something was amis with the site. I was unable to upload the chapter to publish. Enjoy. And please don't flog me for leaving you hanging with this chapter. Anticipation will make the next one all the sweeter.

Cal my love, I miss you terribly.

Your H is lonely without you.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N My sweet readers, I will apologize for taking this long to post the continuation of this story. For some reason, Athena struggled with this part of the story. My apologies for her brainlock. **

**Cal, my love, I wouldn't have been able to do this without your patient tutoring. You are such a gentle teacher, even when I make really terrible mistakes with my writing. **

**I will be in Dallas in a couple of days. **

**Your loving, H**

**Chapter 8**

Calleigh's eyes never left Horatio's as he carried her down the hall and into the sweet darkness of his room. Her hands ghosted over his bare chest, teasing and caressing, her touch like fire against his skin. She felt her teeth move slightly and forced them to retract. _Not yet. _She warned herself sternly, taking a tight grip on her raging desire. Had she let go of her control she would have taken Horatio there against the wall, brutally, mercilessly. _Patience. He's yours for the taking._ The thought stirred the bloodlust in her veins and she hissed in anticipation.

Horatio, glamoured to the point of insensibility, saw only the beauty of the woman cradled in his arms. Her eyes were the most stunning golden color he'd ever seen, absolutely beautiful in conjunction with her pale skin and golden hair. He set her gently on her feet beside his bed, and drew her in close for another kiss. His tongue probed past her lips and into the depths of her mouth, prompting a throaty groan from him as he fought to keep himself from being overwhelmed by the need sizzling through his body. It was a losing battle he waged. He tore his mouth from hers and looked down into her eyes once more. This feeling of total domination by a will other than his own was terrifying and yet exhilarating at the same time.

_Make love to me, Horatio. Touch me, kiss me…lose yourself to me. _

Resistance was futile, not that he wanted to resist. Once more slipping his hands beneath the loosened material of her blouse, he eased it from her shoulders and let it drift lazily to the floor.

"So beautiful, so soft…" his words slipped out without conscious direction from his brain.

Sliding one hand beneath the waist of her jeans, he skimmed his fingers past the softness of her panties and into the moist warmth between her legs.

"Mmm, already so wet, Calleigh," he moaned as he stroked his fingers in slightly, feeling Calleigh's body jolt in response to his touch.

Quickly and with an edginess that thrilled Calleigh, Horatio began to work her jeans over her hips and down her legs. They landed in a heap on the floor.

Calleigh, needing the same complete freedom of touch that Horatio enjoyed, plucked lightly at the towel around his waist and sent it to the floor to join her jeans and shirt.

_Tell me you want me to touch you, Horatio. _Her voice reverberated in his mind.

"Calleigh, touch me. I need to feel your hands on me," he almost begged.

When her hand closed lightly around his already straining length and stroked once then again, Horatio felt his knees buckle, and he would have gone down had it not been for Calleigh's vampire strength that held him upright.

Horatio growled low in his chest, lifted her rather roughly into his arms and turning, deposited her on the bed. He followed her down, nipping and sucking and licking at her neck as he did.

His mouth closed over hers in a deep kiss and Calleigh couldn't help giving him a tiny graze with her fangs along his tongue as he tasted her sweetness. It never even registered in his passion-drenched mind that he was bleeding slightly. He only knew that Calleigh became aggressive in returning his kiss, meeting him stroke for stroke as he probed with his tongue.

Calleigh almost cried with delight at the slight taste of blood that teased her. She sucked his tongue deeper into her mouth, growing more and more aroused as the kiss progressed. When Horatio broke the kiss to draw air into his lungs, Calleigh hissed angrily at him and captured his head in her hands, forcing his lips to hers again. She only barely stopped herself before the bloodlust crackling through her senses could erase her control.

Calleigh dragged her hands away from his head and instead trailed them lightly down the sides of his neck and over his muscled shoulders, then down the hard planes of his chest. The beating of his heart under her palms sent pangs of hunger lancing through her and she knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

Horatio's hands were just as restless, touching, teasing, molding and caressing every inch of delicate skin he could reach. His mouth followed his hands and when he brushed his lips across the gentle swell of Calleigh's breast, Calleigh purred low in her throat, a hungry, needy sound that tickled Horatio's senses.

"Hmmmm…you want this as badly as I do, don't you, Calleigh?" he growled just before he sucked her nipple into his mouth and bit her lightly. He tortured her with little nips and licks until Calleigh was writhing beneath him. His lips and tongue moved lower over her ribs and down toward the taut, smooth planes of her stomach. Calleigh almost lost herself in the intense pleasure of his touch, but she knew if she allowed him to reach his goal, she would lose control herself, and so she took a mental death grip on her own raging desire.

_Horatio I need you inside me, NOW, my lover._

Horatio, her willing slave by now, mouthed his way back up to her lips and kissed her deeply once more before moving carefully into position over her. He held his weight on his forearms and looked down at her beautiful face.

"Calleigh,...I …"

_NOW, Horatio. Take me. Take me hard._

With this last mental command came a sharp spike of need and he drove into her, all pretense at gentleness evaporating in a burning haze of desire. He gasped at the sensation of her surrounding him, tight, hot and so very wet. Animal instinct took over and he began to piston his hips against her, thrusting deeply. Calleigh met him with equal ferocity, gripping his hips tightly to force his thrusts even deeper into her body.

"Calleigh, you feel so good." He groaned between strokes.

"Hmmm, so do you," she hissed back, licking her lips hungrily. "You taste good too."

Horatio failed to catch the meaning of her words. He only knew the mind-blowing pleasure of driving into her over and over again. With each stroke he lost a bit more control until he was seconds away from crashing over the edge into release. Calleigh could sense that he was close, and so in a lightning quick maneuver, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and flipped him over onto his back, keeping him buried deep inside all the while.

Surprise registered for a second, until Calleigh began to stroke herself on his rock hard length, and then the pleasure returned with a vengeance. He began to thrust upward into her, sending pleasure cascading through both of them.

Calleigh's eyes began to glow more brightly as she neared her own release and she knew her wait was over. Leaning down as if to kiss him, she whispered in his ear.

"Now you are mine, Horatio. Forever mine."

She felt the first tingles of her climax and with a hiss she buried her teeth deeply into Horatio's pulsing artery. The shower of blood down her throat was intoxicating, and Calleigh drank deeply, feeling her climax intensify as she took Horatio's very essence into herself.

Horatio felt a sting of pain at first and then the most incredible orgasm he'd ever known swept through him.

"Calleigh!" he screamed out her name.

_Yes, my lover. I know. You've never felt it like this before. From now on it will always be this way. _

Calleigh continued drinking, gorging herself until she felt Horatio grow limp beneath her.

_Horatio? Horatio, my lover, can you hear me?_

Silence met her thoughts.

Easing her teeth from his neck, Calleigh pulled back to look down at the very still form of Horatio Caine. His eyes were closed and blood dribbled from the two puncture wounds in his neck. His breathing was almost non-existent, and there was a deathly pallor about his face. She realized with a start that in her greed, she had taken too much blood from him. Her original plans had not included feeding him, but that had to be changed now. Quickly she bit into her own wrist, and then reached deep into Horatio's unconscious mind with her thoughts.

_Horatio, lover, you need to drink. I took too much from you and you need to drink from me to restore yourself. _

Calleigh felt him stir and heard a soft moan from him. She tenderly slid one hand behind his head to lift it slightly from the pillow and placed her bleeding wrist to his lips.

_Drink, my lover. Drink._

She watched with bated breath as his lips moved weakly against her arm, and then like a baby seeking its mother's breast, he latched onto her wrist and began to suck greedily. Tenderly she smoothed back a coppery strand of hair from his forehead and let him feed until weakness began to creep through her veins. Then she gently pulled her wrist away from him and smiled softly at his murmured protest.

_Enough for now, my lover. Rest. You'll feel better when you wake._

Horatio sighed contentedly and relaxed into a deep sleep. His lips were wet with her blood so Calleigh leaned in to gently lick them clean, stroking lightly, each brush of her tongue a caress. Then she moved to his neck and kissed and licked until the small wounds she had made were gone. Giving one final stroke of her tongue, she pulled away from him and lay down beside him fully satiated for the first time in years. Her final thought before joining him in sleep was

_Horatio Caine, you are mine, body and soul._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Calleigh awoke with a start some time later. The first faint streaks of dawn were piercing the night sky and she knew she had to hurry to make it home before full sunrise. Moving quietly so as not to awaken the still sleeping Horatio, she dressed and started to leave. A soft grumble from the bed stopped her in her tracks and she turned to look back at her newly seduced lover, and had to smile to herself. She quietly tiptoed back to the bed and bent down to give him a kiss.

"Sleep, my lover. I'll see you at work tonight," she whispered in his ear.

Horatio muttered something unintelligible, rolled over on his side and fell back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When Calleigh arrived home, the sky was already a rosy color and she was feeling a bit uncomfortable in the faint light. _Reckless, Calleigh. You were very reckless tonight. It will be a miracle if Sebastian doesn't have you restrained with silver chains and order your fangs removed. _The thought had barely cleared her mind when she detected the presence of a brother vampire in her home. Her fangs lengthened in a flash and her eyes took on a red glow. She sent her mind hurtling toward the presence and identified him as one of the elders of the coven. _Dantaris._

The older vampire stepped from the shadows of the living room and into the dim light where Calleigh could see him. He looked at her sternly, his handsome face etched with a forbidding frown.

"Calleigh, your presence is required by Sebastian as soon as the sun sets this evening. He warns you to be on time." The elder's voice was deep and resonated in the air.

Calleigh hissed angrily. "I'll be there." She made a move as if to threaten him and he threw back his head and laughed at her.

"Go ahead young one if you think you are strong enough to take me."

For a moment Calleigh was tempted to pit her young strength against the elder's much greater power. When she forced herself to back away from him, he smiled and nodded at her.

"Wise choice, Calleigh. I would hate to have to kill you. Now I advise you not to make any further poor decisions. Sebastian is very upset with you and it would be best not to provoke his temper any more than you already have. I'll take my leave of you now, but remember my warning. Be on time."

Calleigh waited until Dantaris was gone before she allowed herself to relax enough to retract her fangs and slow the racing of her heart. Of a sudden she plopped down on the couch and laid her head back against the cushions for a moment. She was not one to fear much of anything, but to be called before the coven leader after disobeying a law of the coven was just cause for fear. She'd broken two laws in fact and knew that she stood to face serious punishment. In her lust for his blood, she had almost killed Horatio by taking too much from him. Then she had compounded her first mistake by feeding him to revive him. This much she knew; her meeting would not be pleasant.

With a sigh she got up from the couch and made her way down the hall to her bedroom.

Moving about quickly, she grumbled and hissed as she stripped out of her clothes and headed for the shower. Some twenty minutes later after showering and washing her hair, she emerged feeling much calmer. She donned a soft sleep shirt and after drawing the black drapes tightly closed to shut out the morning sun, she slipped beneath the soft cotton sheets and almost instantly fell fast asleep.

* * *

Across town, Horatio stretched and yawned and opened his eyes to the sight of morning sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. He had slept far past his usual time to wake when he was on the night shift, and he sighed loudly before swinging his legs out of bed. The sigh turned into a muffled groan as soreness accosted every muscle in his body.

"Good lord, I feel like I've been beaten," he said to no one in particular since he was the only one in the room. He ran one hand down along a protesting back muscle and realized as he did that his neck was also sore. He slowly did a mental inventory and came to the startling conclusion that he had either been sleep walking or wrestling in his dreams. Dreams…

The room spun as half remembered bits and pieces of his dream flitted through his memory. Calleigh's body warm and soft beneath him; her lips eagerly returning his kisses; the incredible heat of her body as he stroked into her; the sight of her face above him, her face smiling as she leaned in to…; a mist seemed to cover the rest of the memory and Horatio struggled to clear it in his mind but failed. With a groan he rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Calleigh Duquesne, what have you done to me? No one else has ever had this kind of effect on me before. Just think, a man at my age having wet dreams." He snorted at the very idea and got up from the bed, wincing slightly with his sore muscles. Perhaps a cup of strong black coffee would help clear his mind and banish these images. As he stepped to the bathroom door to retrieve his robe, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and stopped in his tracks dumbfounded by what he saw. There were livid red scratch marks on his chest and down along the sides of his hips. "What the hell!?" he sputtered.

Again memory teased him; Calleigh's hands scratching him as she urged him to drive deeper into her willing body.

He shook his head 'no' but then his eyes caught sight of the tiny red mark on his collarbone. Someone had marked him.

"No. It couldn't be. I didn't…" Even while his mind rejected the notion of his having had sex with his new employee, his body remembered all too well and responded lustily. Horatio struggled to accept the possibility that he had done just that, when his eyes fell on something lying half hidden under the bedskirt. It twinkled up at him teasingly and he swiftly knelt to investigate.

When he saw what was lying there tangled in the knap of the carpet he gasped as realization swept over him full force. It had been no dream. The proof of it was lying there mute testimony to that fact. With a trembling hand he plucked the sparkling earring from the floor and held it in his palm. He remembered thinking how unusual the earrings were the first time he'd laid eyes on Calleigh Duquesne.

The evidence was mounting and it didn't look good for the defense. It appeared he had indeed slept with the blonde bombshell. He had the scratches, the love bite, the sore muscles and her earring to prove it to himself. But why the hell couldn't he remember clearly? It was as though someone had whitewashed out parts of his memory. The scenes were there underneath, but they were hazy and indistinct.

The longer he stood there and wracked his brain the more difficult it became to recall anything else, so he finally conceded the issue momentarily and headed for the kitchen. Perhaps he would be able to think more connectedly when he'd drunk himself to the bottom of a cup of strong black coffee.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Calleigh slept fitfully, tossing and turning till finally she gave up the idea of sleep altogether. It was still early afternoon, not quite 4:30, and it was too light yet for her to consider going out to feed. Hissing in irritation, she went to the kitchen and warmed a mug of type O and sat down at the table to think.

Her thoughts flitted from one thing to another; the mandatory meeting with Sebastian, the possibilities of punishment facing her for her trespasses, the necessity of calling Horatio to inform him that she would be late and possibly absent from work entirely, Horatio… the simple thought of him sent hunger tickling through her veins.

Closing her eyes she relived the events of the last night, savoring the images that filled her mind. Horatio's blood was addictively sweet, and Calleigh knew she could never have enough. Even sweeter was the way his touch made her body sing with pleasure, igniting a fiery desire that few men in her vampire existence had ever made her feel. She moaned quietly at the remembered touch of his lips against her wrist as he fed from her after their lovemaking.

"Enough." She warned herself sternly, knowing she would need all her wits about her for her meeting with Sebastian. It wouldn't do for her to appear in his presence with her mind still lingering in Horatio's bed.

She finished off the cup of blood that had gone tepid, wrinkling her nose in distaste, and then went back to her room to dress for the night. She decided to be optimistic, and so after donning black slacks and a soft, royal blue shirt, she carefully clipped her badge and .45 to her belt. _Maybe Sebastian will be in a forgiving mood tonight, _she thought as she smoothed her hands down over her slim, tight waist and slender hips.

The rest of the evening until sundown seemed to crawl and by the time the sun was sliding over the rim of the horizon, Calleigh had worked herself into a fine state of nerves. In a fit of pique, she threw a couch pillow at the wall, and then hissed at the very unsatisfactory dull whisper of sound it made as it fell harmlessly to the floor. Flying toward the pillow she grabbed it from the floor and tore it to shreds, the feel of the ripping material under her fingers giving her some small outlet for her nerves and anger, and yes fear. She had never been called in front of Sebastian for disciplinary reasons before, but had known others who had and did not envy their fate. Two more pillows suffered the fate of their unfortunate couch mate before Calleigh calmed down enough to stop her rampage.

"I never did like those pillows anyway," she snarled to the empty room. "They clashed with the carpet and drapes."

The drive to Sebastian's home was short, and Calleigh found herself growing restless again. By the time she arrived she was tense and edgy. Gathering her courage to face the impending punishment, she forced herself to walk to the front door and knock.

_Come in. The door is unlocked. _Sebastian's thought bade her enter.

Calleigh cleared her suddenly dry throat, opened the door and stepped inside.

"In the living room, Calleigh." Sebastian's voice was somber.

On trembling legs, Calleigh walked to the spacious living room and stood before the couch, head bowed, heart racing, not daring to be seated until given permission.

Sebastian stood for several minutes longer looking out through the glass patio doors into the velvet darkness of the night. He was an imposing figure to look upon. His shoulders were broad and strong. Shoulder length black hair lay loosely about his neck in soft waves. His arms, bare to the elbows, were thickly corded with sinewy muscles, his hands finely cared for and strong. Slim hips tapered down to well-muscled thighs. By human standards he was an extremely handsome man, his vast age not withstanding.

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian turned to face his young charge. He could feel Calleigh's fear, could smell it too, and knew a moment's pity for the younger vampire. He knew also, however that she must be disciplined for her trespasses.

"Sit down," he ordered.

Calleigh quickly seated herself on the couch, immensely grateful for the command. Her legs were shaking so badly that she had struggled to stay on her feet. Still she could not bring herself to look him in the eyes.

Sebastian began.

"When you came to me to ask permission to take this man, I granted it with deep reservations. I see now that I had just cause for concern. It was my hope that you had learned enough control after the years I've trained you that you could take a lover without harming him. You almost killed him. That was very reckless of you, a clear indication that you still lack the control of a mature vampire."

Calleigh flinched at the stinging accusations, bracing herself against what was coming next.

"Did you plan to turn him, Calleigh? Was that why you let your bloodlust so overwhelm you that you almost drained him completely? When we first talked, you made it clear he was a game to you…the 'thrill of the chase'…remember saying that to me? You were not supposed to hurt him!"

Calleigh nodded slowly, still not responding verbally, and still not looking him in the face.

"Look at me, Calleigh." Sebastian's voice cracked like a whip, and Calleigh's head jerked up.

She found herself looking into his deep blue eyes. They were smoldering with controlled fury, and she shrank back from the fearsome sight of Sebastian in full-blown vampire rage.

"You know the laws, Calleigh. We do NOT abuse humans. We feed from them. If they are willing, this coven will turn them after they fully understand what it means to be a vampire, but we do not hurt them. In your game, Calleigh, your bloodlust, you almost KILLED him."

Here Sebastian paused for a moment in his tirade, giving Calleigh time to absorb the depth of his displeasure with her. Then he continued.

"What's worse than that, after you realized your mistake, you tried to cover it up...by feeding him to keep him alive!"

Sebastian stepped closer to Calleigh and brought his face near to hers. His eyes were glowing red and his fangs glistened dangerously. A low, ominous hiss came from his lips and he let Calleigh feel the full impact of his anger.

"WE DO NOT FEED HUMANS, Calleigh. You know this, and yet you defied the laws of the coven and gave him your blood."

Some perverse imp of defiance possessed Calleigh's tongue and before she could stop the words, she had snapped out, "If I hadn't he would have died!"

"Yes, he would have died, and our coven would have been in danger of being discovered because of your carelessness, your lack of control! You put us all in danger with your immaturity, Calleigh!"

"But I only gave him a small…"

"ENOUGH!!!!" Sebastian roared.

Calleigh closed her eyes and waited for the pronouncement of her punishment; punishment she was certain would be severe.

"Hear me and hear me well, young one. You formed a bond with this human male, and now you are responsible for him. You may continue to pursue him, but you will do so without glamouring him. Tell him what you are. Give him the chance to accept or reject you. You are woman enough to make him want you without mentally seducing him any further. If you fail… he will be given to someone else after we have turned him."

"Someone…someone else?" Calleigh gasped.

"Someone else, Calleigh." Sebastian's eye's held no sympathy for the shaken and frightened blonde in front of him. "Now go, and do NOT make any more careless mistakes or your punishment will be far more severe than revealing who you really are."

With these words, Sebastian turned his back to her, effectively dismissing her from his presence.

Calleigh stood up from the couch and took one last look at the very angry vampire before quietly making her way to the front door and letting herself out into the still, oppressive heat of the Miami night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Calleigh arrived at work she was more than 45 minutes late. Quietly she slipped from the elevator, hoping to make it to her lab unnoticed. The halls were quiet which was normal for night shift, and she breathed a sigh of relief when the door of her lab closed behind her. She logged on to her computer and pulled up the file she had been working on the previous night, but before she could open the folder to run the striation comparisons, an email alert blinked in the taskbar. An angry hiss whispered from her lips until she saw the sender. **Horatio Caine. **Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she open the email.

Ms. Duquesne, please report to my office as soon as you receive this email.

The fine tension that had screamed along her nerves ever since her meeting with Sebastian melted away. A soft smile hovered over her lips and her heart fluttered. _My lover,_ she thought happily.

* * *

Horatio sat in his office twisting the earring in his hands, lost in thought until he heard the soft knock on his door.

"Come in," he called. Even before the door opened he could see her face, hear her voice, and he fought to control the surge of desire that welled up in his mind.

Calleigh stepped in and Horatio caught his breath at the sight of her. Crisp dress slacks covered her slim hips and lovely legs, and a stunning, royal blue silk blouse clung to her body. Her hair almost shimmered about her face, and her green eyes seemed to have a look of vulnerability about them. He fought back a sudden urge to pull her into his arms and shelter her.

Forcing his thoughts to focus, Horatio addressed her in the most professional manner he could muster.

"Ms. Duquesne…there have been several incidents surrounding your recent arrival that need clarification."

An awkward silence met his words as Calleigh merely looked at him, slow tears welling in her eyes. The sight lanced through his heart.

"Why are you crying, Ms. Duquesne?"

She shook her head and let two crystal drops slip down her cheeks, turning away from him and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Horatio was totally unprepared to deal with this turn of events. He had planned to demand an explanation for the first kiss in his office, the lost moments in the gun vault and the damning evidence of her presence in his home and in his bed the night before, but the sight of her eyes swimming with tears completely undid him.

Stepping hesitantly behind her he placed gentle hands on her shoulders and turned her back around to face him. Seemingly in the same motion, Calleigh moved into his arms and melted against his chest. His arms closed around her protectively as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to hold and shield her. She nuzzled her cheek against his shirt and sighed softly. The necessity for an explanation of anything disappeared in the delight of once again holding her close to him, and Horatio simply closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of her body against his.

"Calleigh," he said quietly.

"Yes, Horatio?" Calleigh answered, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" Her voice was soft and low.

"Because…because it's against department rules, and because…we hardly even know each other."

"That didn't seem to matter last night. Why should it matter now?"

"It does matter, Calleigh," Horatio said a bit more sharply than he intended. "It matters because I am not the kind of man to go about bedding a beautiful woman on a whim, and in spite of my own strict personal code of ethics, it appears that I have done just that."

Calleigh pulled back slightly to look up into his face. Her eyes earnestly searched his and she lifted one hand to caress the side of his mouth, her fingers tracing gently over his bottom lip.

"Is that what you think this is, Horatio…a whim?"

"At the moment, I'm not sure what I think about anything…" he kissed her fingertips and then the palm of her hand. "I only know that when you are around me, I seem to lose the ability to think at all."

"Then don't think, Horatio… just kiss me," she said softly.

He hesitated and Calleigh gave one quick tug at his soul. _Kiss me, Horatio._

"Calleigh, I…" and then his lips were on hers in hungry kiss. His mouth rocked over hers, re-discovering territory it had explored the night before. The kiss threatened to spiral out of his control, but Horatio forced himself to rein in his rampaging desires. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back from her and gently set her away from him. His heart thundered in his chest, and his breath came in gasps.

"Calleigh… what is this? How can you have such an effect on me? What are you?" His voice was hoarse with need, and tinged with the slightest trace of fear.

"Don't be frightened, my lover," Calleigh soothed him. "Come home with me after shift, and I'll explain everything to you."

"Home with you?" Horatio shrank back from her. "I don't think that's wise at all, Calleigh."

"Horatio, I think I know you well enough to bet that you won't let a mystery like this go unsolved for long. You are burning with need to know and so you will come with me. Your CSI instincts won't let you stop until you investigate thoroughly."

Calleigh stepped completely away from Horatio, leaving him feeling bereft without the warmth of her body against him. His flesh clamored for him to yank her back into his arms and department rules could take a flying leap, but his discipline won out over the desires of his body and he forced his hands to stay at his sides.

"I'll leave you now, Horatio. I've got some files to finish up on." She turned and walked to the door, feeling the weight of Horatio's hungry gaze as it followed the mesmerizing sway of her hips. In an impish display of feminine deviousness, she turned to look back over her shoulder, aiming a coy grin at him.

"I'll see you later, my lover." And then she was gone.

The echo of her voice hung heavy in the air and Horatio sighed, as deeply disquieted as he could ever recall being in his life. It was not until he rammed his hands into his jacket pockets in a gesture of utter frustration and felt the slight stinging cut against his finger that he realized he still had Calleigh's earring with him. He pulled the bit of metal out, looked at it and gave a rueful smile. He knew he was going to see her after work.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The rest of night shift seemed to drag by, broken at regular intervals by Horatio's repeated glancing at whatever timepiece he happened to be closest to at the time. At 2:45, his phone rang and the night suddenly became very interesting. There was an apparent homicide out near the docks and the circumstances were strange to say the least.

"Yes, Sterling, I understand," he said to the officer on the other end of the line. "Ms. Duquesne and I are on our way." Quickly he snapped his phone shut and went in search of Calleigh.

He found her, buried in paperwork in her lab. When he walked through the door, she looked up at him and flashed him a brilliant smile that immediately cooled when she recognized the 'all business' look on his face. This was no time for personal issues.

"What do we have, Lieutenant?" She asked, shrugging out of her lab coat as she spoke.

Horatio appreciated her instinctive understanding that they were going on a call out. They left her office in a brisk walk and headed for the elevators. As they moved, Horatio filled her in on the details of the apparent homicide. Calleigh listened attentively until he began describing the condition of the body. The more he talked, the more uncomfortable Calleigh became.

The body it seemed was relatively bloodless in spite of the fact that it was riddled with multiple stab wounds. When he mentioned the injuries that looked like puncture wounds on her thighs, Calleigh felt the chill of dread. She had seen the results of an uncontrolled vampire attack, and knew that what Horatio was describing was eerily close to what she feared they were dealing with. Her thoughts were troubled as they raced toward the scene in the Hummer.

Horatio noticed her unusually quiet mood and looked over at her in the semi-darkness. "First call-out jitters?" he asked.

"Yes," her reply was deliberately vague, prompting him to continue.

"No worries, you'll be fine, Calleigh."

"Thanks, Horatio. I hope you're right." She smiled over at him and hid the dread coursing through her body with a brilliant smile.

They lapsed into silence once more and Calleigh turned her head back toward the window, watching as the patterns of darkness broken by streetlights flashed by as they drove. Finally they reached the scene and Horatio brought the Hummer to a skidding stop. Exiting the vehicle, they made their way to the area that was cordoned off with yellow crime scene tape and ducked under the flimsy barricade.

The victim, a female, lay face down on the ground, her body riddled with stab wounds. She had been beaten badly it appeared and had been restrained with nylon rope at both her wrists and ankles. The body was totally nude save the tattered remains of a blue and green silk kimono.

Horatio bit back a gasp and then knelt swiftly by the body and after donning gloves moved to carefully roll the victim over onto her back. When he saw her face to face, a look of utter horror and shocked recognition marred his countenance and Calleigh felt the burst of grief that shot through his mind. In spite of her own apprehension about the woman, Calleigh moved to Horatio and knelt beside him, placing one hand over his and forming a mild connection with his mind.

"Horatio? Are you okay? You know this woman don't you?" her voice was calm and soothing.

His voice was raw with feeling when he answered, "Yes, I knew her...knew her well. I was...just...just with her two nights ago. We had dinner and..."

The rest of his words were lost to Calleigh in the rush of jealousy that roared through her body. _So this is who you went to instead of me that night. I could feel your hands touching her, now I know what she looked like. She was...she was beautiful, Horatio, but... _

Calleigh's eyes fell on one particular wound on the woman's left thigh and she moved closer to inspect it. The edges were puckered from the entry of whatever blade had been used, but in their haste to hide the truth the attacker had left a vital piece of evidence that Calleigh recognized all too well. Just below the knife wound there was a small round puncture such as made by a tooth, a very long, sharp tooth. Calleigh knew its twin would be only centimeters to the right of it. She also knew of a certainty that the knife wounds were made to obscure the bites, and she knew there would be many bites over the entire surface of the body. Her eyes flicked to the woman's throat and Calleigh was relieved to see no signs of tearing in that area. She had seen more than one case where entire throats had been ripped out during the heat of a full-fledged vampire attack on a human.

Knowing that Horatio could hear her thoughts after taking her blood, Calleigh quickly clamped down on her mental connection with him and silenced it. It wouldn't do to have him knowing that she already knew the cause of death. The woman had been killed in a particularly savage attack by one of her own kind. She could only hope that the knife wounds were postmortem, if not the woman had died in unmitigated agony.

"...her name was Lydia Coltrain," Calleigh heard Horatio say to the officers on the scene. "She was 43; had no relatives in Miami; lived alone at 7623 E. Flamingo Drive in Coral Gables."

Calleigh watched as Horatio traced gentle fingers along the side of the woman's bruised and battered face in a caress, heard him whisper softly, "Lydia, I am so sorry. If there is any way I am responsible for this attack on you..." his voice broke slightly then steadied and went on, "I swear, Lydia I WILL find who did this to you, and I will punish them."

He closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment, almost as if praying and then he rose gracefully and strode back to the Hummer. Calleigh watched him and sighed. This was a totally unexpected turn of events, but it would definitely work to her advantage. Horatio had lost a friend; a lover. He would need someone to turn to, and Calleigh was determined that someone would be her.

**A/N** **I know there are some of you who will gasp at the seeming callousness of Calleigh's thoughts at the end of this chapter, but I am learning as I read more vampire fiction (Thanks Cal for the books) that vampires are quite free from the usual moral constraints that bind humans. What seems cold and calculating to us is nothing more than a rational decision to a vampire. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Calleigh stayed for a few moments longer, photographing the wounds and the position of the body before heading back to the Hummer. Horatio was inside, head resting against the back of the seat, eyes closed, seemingly asleep, but she knew he was far from asleep. She could feel his turmoil, hear his troubled thoughts and knew he would be driven to solve this murder in record time.

She too was troubled, knowing that someone from her own coven had done such a foul deed. It was one thing for her or any vampire to drain and turn a human, but to ravage them in this manner and simply dump the body was punishable by the most severe sentence, and Calleigh shuddered at the thought.

Taking care not to make too much noise, she opened the door and eased up into the passenger seat. She took a quick look around to make sure all eyes were still focused on the victim and not on them, and then she leaned over and kissed Horatio softly on the cheek. His eyes snapped open and he glared at her angrily.

"What was that for, Ms. Duquesne?" he growled.

"You look so upset, so troubled." Calleigh kept her voice soft and low, hypnotic.

"My feelings on the matter are not the important thing at the moment. Finding whoever did this to her is."

"You cared for her didn't you?" she said in quiet observation.

At that comment Horatio closed his eyes again and took a deep breath before answering.

"She was an old friend from our days at the police academy. She decided at the last moment that police work was not for her, but we stayed in touch. Yes, I cared for her."

_In time you will forget her and care only for me, my lover._ Calleigh thought to herself. Aloud she said, "I'm sorry, Horatio. We will find them. This will not go unpunished."

Horatio looked at her gratefully and nodded. Then taking firm command of his emotions he reverted back into analyzing mode and commented, "I am certain this is not the primary crime scene, Calleigh. Tell me what you observed out there."

"One female victim, multiple stab wounds, what appear to be small puncture wounds as well. The body was face down, wrists and ankles bound, nude except for a torn silk kimono." She looked at him expectantly, as if to gain his approval.

"What else, Calleigh?" he prompted. "What is missing from this scene?"

"There was no weapon at the scene?" Her statement came out as a question.

"Good, but that's not the most vital piece of evidence…"

Calleigh's eyes widened in feigned sudden understanding and she sucked in a small breath.

"There's no blood." She said.

"That's right. There's little if any blood at the scene. That means she was murdered somewhere else and brought here. This is a secondary scene. My hunch is that her home is the primary, and that's where we are going."

Calleigh smothered a groan, knowing what she was facing. She knew the odds of encountering a bloodbath were very high. The mere thought of a crime scene bathed in blood sent tiny sparks of hunger racing through her body. Resolutely she tamped down the sensation and brought her control level up to the highest she could manage. She desperately hoped it would be enough.

The trip to Coral Gables gave Calleigh a chance to refocus her thoughts while Horatio made several phone calls and arranged for MDPD to meet them at Lydia's home. Three MDPD cruisers, lights still flashing, were waiting in the driveway when Horatio and Calleigh arrived. They approached the house cautiously, Calleigh walking side by side with Horatio, weapon drawn and at the ready. The first officer tried the door and found it locked. He looked over at Horatio for instructions.

"Take it down," Horatio growled and brought his weapon to bear.

The burly young man took two steps back and then with a mighty kick, sent the door crashing inward. The officers and Horatio and Calleigh entered quickly, calling out, " Miami-Dade police!"

Deep ominous silence answered them, their calls echoing off the walls and fading into nothing. Fanning out, the men searched the lower floors of the home, finding nothing. Calleigh made a sweep through the kitchen, but all was neat and in order. There was no sign of disturbance.

Satisfied that the lower portion of the house was clear, Horatio headed toward the stairs leading to the upper floors of the home. Calleigh followed him, the sense of dread and foreboding increasing with each step she took. At the middle landing she stopped to regain her composure and then continued following Horatio's lead. She allowed herself to feel the sting of jealousy at the obvious ease with which Horatio moved through this woman's home. It was apparent he'd been there before and knew the layout of the house quite well. Horatio signaled for silence and motioned for Calleigh to check the rooms to the right. She nodded her understanding and made a quick survey of the two guest rooms. Both were empty and undisturbed.

Calleigh had just stepped back into the hall when she heard a startled gasp come from the far bedroom at the end of the hall. Her first thought was to protect her lover, and so she literally flew down the hall toward the source of the sound. She was totally unprepared for the sight that met her eyes. Horatio stood in the middle of the room, his eyes glazed with shock, his weapon hanging loosely at his side, his chest heaving with the effort at controlling his anger and grief.

The room was in shambles; chairs overturned, lamps broken, curtains torn and hanging askew, the door to the bathroom was ripped partially from its hinges and the pictures that remained on the walls were slashed and marred, the pillows were gutted, and the bedcovers thrown aside. It looked as though some giant child had thrown a violent temper tantrum. And where the crime scene at the dock was conspicuously without blood, this scene was bathed in it. The sheets were dyed deep crimson. the walls were splattered in red. The carpet was soaked, and the dresser still had slow drops falling from the edge to splash softly against the floor. The scene was one of utter carnage.

Calleigh felt hunger flare without mercy and she struggled to keep herself under control long enough to take Horatio by the arm and try to lead him away from the devastating sight. She couldn't move him. He was shocked into immobility, stunned by the sheer savagery evidenced before him. Calleigh tugged at his arm again, and this time reached into his mind, heedless of Sebastian's orders and thought to him roughly.

_Horatio, snap out of it! I need to be away from this scene or I won't be able to control the bloodlust._

The forceful penetration into his thoughts jolted Horatio from his stupor and he turned to look at Calleigh. He immediately saw the struggle evident on her face and quickly holstered his weapon. He placed gentle hands on her shoulders and spoke softly, "Calleigh are you okay?"

By now the bloodlust was clawing at her mind, making speech difficult and she could only manage three mumbled words, "So much blood…"

"Let's get you out of here," Horatio said, momentarily forgetting his own distress in the face of Calleigh's obvious discomfort.

He stepped in front of her to block out the gruesome sight and quickly closed his arms around her in a protective hug before releasing her and turning her toward the door. Gently he ushered her away from the scene and back out into the hall. He kept one arm around her shoulders as he walked her to the stairs.

_Take me home, Horatio. I need to feed._

"Officers," he called as they started back down the stairs, "I need you to secure the premises and call for CSI's Speedle and Delko to come take over this scene. Ms. Duquesne has become ill and I'm taking her back home."

"Sure thing, Lieutenant," said the burly young man who had kicked the door in when they first arrived.

Horatio then devoted his entire attention to Calleigh and carefully directed her out of the house and to the Hummer. Once they were inside and buckled up he put the vehicle into gear and sped away from the scene. Halfway there he heard a groan from the passenger seat and looked over at Calleigh to see her almost writhing in what appeared to be great pain.

"Hang on Sweetheart, we're almost there."

Her response was strained. " Hurry, Horatio. Just hurry."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Wave after wave of fierce hunger wracked Calleigh's body and it took every ounce of her less than perfect control to keep from attacking Horatio as he drove. The thought of his body squirming under hers, pinned and helpless while she gorged herself to repletion sent a delicious heat through her mind and she moaned again. Her fangs moved against her lips and she barely had the strength to pull them back enough to keep them out of Horatio's sight.

"Hurry, Horatio," she begged weakly. The weakness was not feigned; her control was indeed faltering badly, but the perceived reason behind it was totally fabricated.

Calleigh knew Horatio thought she was simply sickened by the sight of so much blood on her first ever call-out as a CSI. She rolled her head over toward the window and allowed herself a small smile. Sickened was a far cry from her actual current state of mind and body. She was not sick, just uncontrollably hungry…for his blood and his body.

"Almost there, Calleigh," Horatio said soothingly as they turned into the driveway of her condo. He jammed the gearshift into Park and switched off the ignition.

Before the engine had time to stop completely, Horatio had vaulted out of the driver's seat and sprinted around to Calleigh's side of the Hummer. Opening the door, he reached across her lap to undo the seatbelt and then carefully slid one arm behind her shoulders and the other beneath her knees and lifted her into his arms.

"Let's get you inside and taken care of, Sweetheart," he murmured, looking down into her face. Her eyes were closed and her breath came in ragged hitches. Her head lolled against his arm. Had he known how close Calleigh came at that moment to sinking her fangs into his brachial artery he would have been shocked. Carrying her easily he strode to the front door and then gently set Calleigh on her feet. He held her steady with one arm and without permission searched through her handbag for the keys to unlock the deadbolt. He found them easily and opened the front door.

No sooner than the door closed behind them than a startling transformation came over Calleigh. She wrenched herself from his arms, and shoved him roughly against the wall, slamming his hands above his head. Brutally she plunged into his mind, taking complete control, his gasp of bewilderment registering for only a fraction of a second in her bloodlust crazed mind.

_To the bedroom now, Horatio. _

Horatio seemed to sway under the enormous weight of her mind pressing into his and he moaned.

"Calleigh?" he whispered weakly.

_To my bedroom NOW!_ _I have to have you…have to feed._

Horatio fought her grip on him for a moment longer then succumbed to the fiery desire that suddenly permeated every nerve in his body. When Calleigh felt his surrender to her brutal mental grasp she released his hands and smiled as he jerked her into his arms. His mouth crashed against hers in a hard kiss. He ravaged her lips, leaving them swollen and tender, until Calleigh pulled away from him and hissed. His kisses were mere appetizers for her main course. She needed him deep inside, and needed to taste his sweet blood as she climaxed.

"This needs to move to the bedroom and quick, unless you want me to take you here on the floor in the entryway."

"Take me, Calleigh," he begged.

"Oh I intend to take you alright," she hissed against his lips as she kissed him once more before turning him toward the bedroom.

Horatio staggered a bit and would have fallen but Calleigh wrapped her arm around his waist and steadied him. His legs moved independent of his brain and he followed Calleigh's lead meekly. At the door of her bedroom he paused for a moment, the deeper portions of his brain still trying to voice resistance, but Calleigh easily snuffed out the tiny flicker of rebellion. She assaulted him with wave after wave of the intense need stinging her own veins, pouring her own sexual hunger directly into his mind. Horatio reeled under the merciless onslaught.

"I need to make love to you. Need to feel you, taste you..." Horatio's voice was thick and heavy, seeming to come from far away.

"You'll taste me that's for certain, my lover," Calleigh said with a cruel laugh.

When they made it to the foot of her bed, Calleigh quickly divested him of his shirt and ran her hands down his bare chest, then she toppled him backward onto the soft covers and crawled to crouch above him in a predatory fashion.

"I'm going to feed, Horatio, feed and listen to your screams of pleasure while I take you." She licked her lips and let her fangs extend fully. One hand snaked down between his legs and settled firmly on the growing bulge in his slacks. She smiled at his gasp of pleasure when she began to stroke him through the material. Realizing that he was far enough gone to offer her very little resistance, she slowly eased back on the glamour.

Horatio felt the impenetrable haze shift slightly in his mind and was shocked to realize that he was nowhere near their crime scene, half naked and pinned beneath an obviously very aroused Calleigh Duquesne.

"Oh my god, Calleigh what the..." His protest died on his lips when Calleigh's small hand lowered the zipper of his pants and slid inside to grasp him. He couldn't help the tiny cry of ecstacy when she worked her fingers inside his boxers and ran her thumb over the tip of his already straining length.

"Want me to stop, my lover?" she teased.

"Calleigh I...NO...please don't stop," he moaned.

Calleigh continued her torment until Horatio began to buck his hips upward, straining for release, but she denied it.

"Not yet, my lover, not yet. That will come soon enough."

"Please," he begged, his body burning with a need he'd never known before.

"Begging, Horatio? I love it when you beg." Calleigh smirked and sat upright. Quickly she removed her own clothing, her movements hasty and almost desperate. Then she ripped the belt from Horatio's pants and roughly slid them down his legs and threw them aside. Returning to her dominate position above him, she straddled him and gazed down into his blue eyes.

"You will feel pleasure more intense than you've ever known, Horatio," And with those words she impaled herself on him with one swift stroke.

A strangled noise issued from Horatio's throat at the soft, wet heat that suddenly enveloped him. Whatever this was, whatever she was, he knew he could and would deny her nothing when she made him feel this way. This was heaven. He craved it, needed it, couldn't live without it. He placed his hands at her hips and began to stroke upward into her body, his thrusts plunging deeper with each move he made. Pleasure swept through him and he began to lose control of his motions.

Calleigh met him thrust for thrust, pulling almost completely clear of him and then slamming herself back down on his rock hard length again and again. Each stroke drove her further into a frenzy and finally she could control the need no longer. She sank her teeth into her own wrist, opening the vein and placed it forcibly at Horatio's lips.

"Drink," she commanded.

Without a second thought, Horatio closed his lips around her bleeding wrist and began to drink deeply. Incredibly he felt his pleasure increase dramatically with each mouthful of blood he swallowed. At the touch of his lips against her skin, Calleigh lost the last of her control and with a growl she fell on his neck and sank her fangs into his racing pulse. Sweet, hot blood sprayed into her mouth, and Calleigh bit harder, sucking greedily.

Horatio felt the sting of first penetration and then knew only the most mind-blowing climax he'd ever experieneced. The pleasure had no end, and he writhed and moaned as Calleigh continued to drink from him. He knew somehow that he was feeling not only his own pleasure but Calleigh's as well and the sensation was one he never wanted to lose.

After what seemed like forever, the tidal wave of ecstacy began to ebb. Horatio lay there beneath Calleigh's beautiful naked body, spent, conquered and thoroughly satiated. He lifted one hand to lazily caress down along her thigh. She murmured at the touch and smiled.

Her bloodlust soothed for the moment, she eased her fangs from his neck and began to lick the wounds gently.

"Calleigh," he said softly, "what are you doing?"

"I'm closing the wounds on your neck, my lover." She continued to nuzzle and lick until the tiny wounds were gone then she sat up and looked down at him. Her lips were wet and her fangs still dripped with his blood.

"You're a vampire." It was not a question. It was a statement of fact.

"Yes I am, my lover. And this is not the first time I've tasted your sweet blood."

Suddenly everything became clear in Horatio's mind.

"The gun vault, and the other night at my home...you really were there. I thought I had imagined it all." His hand continued absently caressing her as he spoke. "Tell me, Calleigh your blood is the reason I've not been able to get you out of my mind, right? I drank your blood before...after we made love the first time... Oh my god, Calleigh. What have you done to me?"

"I've simply made you mine." She leaned in to kiss him and Horatio found himself instinctively licking the blood away from her wet lips, savoring the slightly salty taste. Calleigh pulled back and her smile grew wider.

"See, you crave it now. We are bonded. You are mine, Horatio..."

Horatio was reaching to pull her down for another kiss when the door suddenly burst open. Calleigh's head snapped up toward the source of the noise and she hissed in anger.

"What the...?!?!?!" Twisting partly out from under her, Horatio dove for his gun that was lying just outside of his reach on the nightstand beside the bed. He slipped the safety off and aimed all in one smooth movement.

"Unless those are silver bullets in that clip, you might as well be pointing a watergun at me, human." The voice was imperious and disdainful. "Calleigh get off him and get some clothes on."

Horatio turned to look at Calleigh, shock jarring through him at her obvious familiarity with the intruder. Her eyes were glowing red and her entire body was tensed as if ready for a fight. "Calleigh? You know this man?"

"Yes," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I know him. His name is Sebastian."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Calleigh hissed loudly at the man she had called Sebastian and then slowly began to ease away from Horatio, reaching for the sheet to cover herself as she did.

"Calleigh stay right where you are. You don't have to do anything he says," Horatio's tone was protective and possessive. His grip on the gun never faltered nor did his aim waver.

The intruder settled his hands at his hips, threw back his head and laughed, a great rolling laugh full of mocking amusement.

"Do you actually think you can protect her from ME, and you a human?" Sebastian chortled when he had calmed enough to speak again. "Ah, Calleigh, you have picked a feisty one. I begin to see why you chose him."

"I don't know who the devil you think you are, but…" Horatio began as he swung his legs out of bed and moved to stand up.

The mirth disappeared from the man's face to be replaced with pure evil, his eyes taking on an inhuman red glow and his fangs extending in a flash.

"You wouldn't make it one step toward me, human. Rethink that thought." His voice was a snarling hiss. Then he bent down, scooped up Horatio's pants from the floor and tossed them at him contemptuously. "Cover yourself," he ordered.

Carefully setting the gun on the bed beside him, Horatio tugged on his slacks without taking his eyes off Sebastian for a second. The older vampire snorted and then turned away dismissively as though Horatio were a mere speck on the wall.

Turning toward Calleigh who was balanced precariously at the end of the bed like some great crouching cat, Sebastian leveled a wicked glare at her. By this time she had retrieved her shirt and had slipped it on to cover her nudity.

"You, my headstrong young daughter, have dared to defy me yet again. You glamoured him and fed him in spite of my orders. His lips are still wet with your blood. This time your punishment will be severe and swift."

Calleigh hissed, bared her fangs and launched herself at him, striking him full in the chest. The impact of her body didn't even stagger him, and Sebastian raised one hand and swept her aside as calmly as if he were swatting a fly. Calleigh landed heavily on the floor on her back, but to Horatio's astonishment she quickly righted herself and crouched again for another attack.

"Don't make me kill you, Calleigh." Sebastian warned. He gnashed his fangs and glared at the furious blonde facing him. His eyes widened and he took a step closer to Calleigh.

Horatio watched horrified as Calleigh's body went rigid as though in the grip of some maniacal demon. Her eyes were the only things moving in her body, and she glared furiously at the approaching elder vampire, unable to do anything else.

"Leave her alone!" Horatio thundered as he threw himself between Calleigh and the obviously angry Sebastian. He was stunned when Sebastian clamped a hand at the back of his neck and jerked him up close to his face.

"Let's see how your blood tastes, human. It's been a long time since I took a man."

Horatio fought and twisted to no avail. Sebastian's grip was like iron and he inexorably drew Horatio closer till he was helpless, his neck exposed to the glistening fangs of the older vampire.

While Horatio's attack had produced little physical results on Sebastian it had jolted his concentration enough that Calleigh was able to move weakly toward the two men.

"Sebastian, NO…No, don't kill him. We've bonded. He's mine."

Sebastian turned his head toward her, momentarily granting Horatio reprieve, and he glowered at her.

"Why should I spare him? Or you for that matter?" He snapped. "What have you done to deserve mercy from me or the coven?"

Sebastian further relaxed his mental grip on Calleigh's body and she slumped to the floor. She gathered herself haughtily and then stood to face him, head thrown back, eyes blazing, not one ounce of give or surrender in her beautiful body.

"I can tell you that one of our own murdered the victim at our crime scene tonight."

Sebastian released his grip on Horatio and dropped him to the floor like so much trash.

"What? Who of our coven would dare do something like that?! It's against the coven laws to abuse humans. Such violence against one demands a death sentence. Tell me, Calleigh, who did this?"

"It was Dantaris, Master. I felt his lingering presence when we were investigating the scene. And I found his trademark bite pattern on the woman's thighs. Three bites on the left thigh, one bite high and inside on the right."

At the mention of Lydia, Horatio felt a wave of fresh sadness wash over him and he lowered his head to hide the sudden tears that stung his eyes. Calleigh felt his grief and in a show of continued defiance to Sebastian, she stepped over to Horatio and wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing him close protectively.

"I'm sorry, Horatio, sorry you lost your friend," she murmured softly in his ear.

Horatio rested his head on her shoulder and then looked up to stare into her eyes which had returned to the beautiful green he was used to seeing.

"Calleigh, I…I don't know what to think of all this…don't know if I can process it all…"

Calleigh shushed him and shook her head 'no'. "Don't worry, my lover. It will all be okay." Her hand stroked over his cheek and he nuzzled into her caress.

"Oh, really, Calleigh, as though you cared for this human. When you've sated yourself with his taste and his body, you'll tire of him and find another one." Sebastian's tone was cruel, mocking. "The thrill of the chase, remember?"

Calleigh hissed at him angrily and flashed her fangs, then ignored him to cuddle closer to Horatio's warm chest.

"You still have to answer for these new trespasses you've committed, my young one. There will be a coven meeting Saturday at midnight. Be there…and bring your man with you." Sebastian's tone was ominous.

Then without another word he turned and left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The sound of the front door slamming in Sebastian's wake, seemed to jolt both Calleigh and Horatio into awareness of their immediate situation. There they were, both only partially clothed, both still slightly dazed from the confrontation, and neither in any real shape to go back to the crime scene.

Calleigh nestled close to Horatio, wrapping her arms snugly around his waist, before saying softly, "Horatio, you know I'm in big trouble, don't you?"

"I gathered as much from your friend, Calleigh," he chuckled.

"He's not my friend. He's my Master."

Horatio pulled back to look down at the beautiful woman in his arms. "Your Master?" Puzzlement was evident in his voice.

"Yes. Sebastian is the leader of my coven and as such he is my Master. I have to obey his orders."

"I don't know if I like him giving you the kind of orders he gave while he was here." As he spoke, Horatio's hands were slowly and softly caressing Calleigh through the soft material of her shirt.

"Mmm, that feels wonderful, my lover." Calleigh closed her eyes and sighed in contentment as he continued stroking his hands over her back and hips. She felt the first flicker of hunger stir again and opened her eyes to look up at him with a provocative smile.

"You keep that up and…"

Horatio interrupted her. "And what, Calleigh? And you'll put a spell on me? Seduce me again? Really, Sweetheart, you've not been fair with me, you know. Were you afraid that you weren't woman enough to capture my attention without all the spells and mind tricks and whatever else you've used on me?"

At her startled protest, he shushed her firmly with his finger across her lips and continued.

"Calleigh you are a beautiful creature, woman or vampire, and I would have been very attracted to you without all the magic and mystery."

"Horatio I…"

"Shhh, Calleigh." He lifted one hand to smooth back a strand of spun gold hair that had slipped from behind her tiny shell of an ear. His fingers skimmed along her face to her jaw and tilted her head back slightly. Bending his head, he brushed a tantalizing kiss at the corner of her lips before whispering soft and low.

"You've 'taken' me twice now, Calleigh. Let me make love to you now…the way a beautiful female should be made love to."

He continued whispering, "Let me worship your gorgeous body, caress you until you cry out with pleasure. Let me hear your little whimpers of ecstasy, feel you trembling with passion…Let me love you Calleigh, the way you deserve to be loved."

His lips eased onto hers in a gentle kiss and softly coaxed them apart. Moving slowly, Horatio slipped his tongue into her mouth and stroked over hers, in a teasing caress. When he felt her fangs graze his tongue, he pulled back and frowned slightly, shaking his head 'no'.

"No biting this time, Calleigh." He watched as she retracted her teeth and then bent his head to hers again, covering her mouth in a heated kiss. Calleigh couldn't help her little whimper of peasure, and she arched her body closer to his, seeking more contact with his warm, naked chest.

His mouth left hers and moved warmly along her jaw to her neck where he flattened his tongue against her racing pulse and teased her with warm moist caresses. He instincitvely knew she wanted him to be rough and bite her, but he denied her deliberately, nuzzling and kissing softly instead.

His hands found their way to the front of her shirt and undid the single button she had fastened, slipping his hands inside to torment her further with soft, easy caresses that left her moaning with need.

"Horatio, please..," she gapsed when he cupped one breast in his hand and stroked her lightly.

"Talk to me, Calleigh," he teased. "Who's begging now?"

Her words dissolved when he kissed his way lower and brushed his lips over the enticing curves of her breasts. Never ceasing his light caresses with his hand, he took one firm nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. Again he denied her the aggression he knew she wanted, keeping his teeth carefully away from her soft skin and using only his lips and tongue to drive her insane with pleasure.

Calleigh was reduced to soft moans and low gutteral gasps of need as Horatio loved his way over her body. Bloodlust began to overwhelm her and she writhed in his arms, attempting to force him to alter his touch from light and teasing to harder caresses. In desperation, she tried to force his mouth against her harder but Horatio once again pulled back completely and looked down at her.

"No, Calleigh, no rough stuff this time. Softly. Gently."

"Horatio..."

Whatever she was going to say became lodged in her throat when Horatio slipped one hand down to glide between her legs and cup her softly. He stroked his fingers into her lightly, teasingly and Calleigh almost cried with pleasure. Desire roared through her in waves and she felt her knees buckle beneath her.

Horatio felt her unfettered response to his touch and easily swung her into his arms and turning, laid her back down on the bed. He followed her down, kissing and caressing her body with torturously slow and gentle touches. Returning his mouth to hers, he took her breath away with a deep kiss before pulling back to look down into her eyes which were once more a soft golden color. He eased himself into position above her and held his weight away from her body, resting on his elbows. With infinite tenderness, he stroked into her, his eyes never leaving hers, adoring the pleasured gasp of breath she drew in at the sensation of him slowly and completely filling her.

Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Now, Calleigh...now I am truely your lover." And with those words he began to move slowly within her. He thrust smoothly, deeply, each stroke increasing her pleasure, till Calleigh closed her eyes and trembled with the intensity of the sensations he was creating in her.

"Look at me, Calleigh," he commanded her softly. "I want to see your eyes when you come."

She struggled to obey, fighting through waves of ecstacy to force her eyelids open and gaze up at him. The first spasms of her climax teased through her lower body and Calleigh arched herself closer to him, seeking release from his sweet torment.

"So...sooo...close, Horatio..." she gasped out.

"Hmmm. Need more?" he asked as he slid one hand between the mingled heat of their bodies. He slid his hand behind her knee and lifted her leg to his shoulder changing the angle of his thrusts and allowing him to stroke even deeper into her gorgeous body. Each thrust he made sent her spiraling closer to the edge and Calleigh felt her control slipping. He felt her movements become eratic, heard her breathing go ragged and knew she was about to shatter. Once more he moved his hand between their joined bodies and carefully stroked between her legs.

"Horatio!" she screamed out his name as her orgasm exploded through her body. Her back arched and her head tossed back and forth on the pillow as she called out his name over and over again.

The feeling of her contracting and convulsing around him, and the sudden flood of heated wetness that engulfed him sent Horatio flying over the edge with her. He groaned as he emptied himself into her, closing his eyes and thrusting once more deeply into her trembling body.

************

The silence that followed was broken only by he panting breaths of two completely spent lovers. Horatio rested on top of Calleigh, trying to regain control. Calleigh lay limply beneath him, eyes closed and her heart still racing. Finally Horatio eased out of her and rolled over to lay beside her. Calleigh's eyes fluttered open and she smiled lazily at him.

"That was incredible, my lover. But you will pay dearly for tormenting me like that." She smiled wickedly and slowly extended her fangs.

Horatio gulped in a breath and tried to move away from her, only to have her move with catlike speed and straddle his body, pinning his hands to bed above his head.

"Callegih..." he gasped as she lowered her mouth to his and gently tugged at his bottom lip with her fangs, breaking the skin silghtly.

Horatio knew without doubt that they were not returning to the crime scene any time soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The rest of the week passed slowly and rather uneventfully after the brutal crime scene at the docks. Horatio had managed to divert attention away from the physical evidence so that the true perpetrator, whom he now knew to be a vampire, would not be discovered by the CSI's. Instead, he had bowed to the voice of Calleigh's reason and chosen to let Dantaris be punished by the coven, since she had assured him that a conventional jail couldn't hold him anyway. Add to that the fact that the sentence for his crime was death by a most excruciating method, and Horatio was more than glad to let Sebastian mete out the punishment.

One thing plagued him, however. He had noticed that the closer they drew to Saturday, the more agitated Calleigh became. She was irritable, and waspish, and more than once had snapped at a fellow CSI for little or no reason. Finally Horatio had no choice but to pull her aside for a talk. He entered her lab, knowing that she could hear and smell him from all the way across the room. It was becoming less startling for him to hear her thoughts in his mind, now. In fact there were times he welcomed it, especially when they were discussing a piece of evidence and he wasn't ready to divulge his information to those around him. This time he thought to her softly as he approached.

_Calleigh, Sweetheart, what's wrong? You've been snarling and snapping all night. It's not like to you be like this. _

_Horatio, I'm worried. Worried about what Sebastian has planned…_ she left that thought unfinished.

_What do you mean…'what he has planned'? _Horatio thought to her.

Calleigh sighed and turned to face him.

"I'm afraid he'll order you turned and given to someone else. He could do that you know, and I would have no choice but to obey him."

"Now wait a minute. Don't I have a say in this? What if I don't want to be turned?" Horatio's voice took on an edge.

"My lover, you have no choice in the matter, now that I've fed you. That was what Sebastian was so angry about. We are not supposed to feed humans. We are only allowed to feed from them. When I fed you, I made the choice for you. It was selfish of me, but I didn't want you to die that night we first made love. But I let the bloodlust overwhelm me and I took too much from you. If I hadn't fed you, Horatio, you would have died. I didn't want that…for either of us."

Horatio stepped closer to Calleigh and pulled her into his arms. She nestled against him, relaxing into his warm embrace. He nuzzled her head with his chin and pressed a soft kiss against her silken hair.

"Didn't you say we are bonded, Calleigh? Isn't that one of the effects of drinking your blood?" His voice was soft and low and soothing. It washed over Calleigh's senses and calmed her frayed nerves.

"Yes, but you would also be bonded to whomever turned you. It's inescapable. Once you're turned, you are bound to your maker for eternity. We could only hope our bond is stronger than the bond of your maker if Sebastian chooses to have you turned by someone else."

Calleigh lifted her head and looked up into his blue eyes. She bit her lip thoughtfully for a moment before speaking quietly.

"Horatio, can I ask you something, something that might make you uncomfortable?"

The fact that she had asked his permission instead of simply taking the information from his mind made Horatio smile.

"Ask me anything, Sweetheart."

"How much did you care for Lydia?"

Horatio was silent for a moment before answering that question. He snuggled Calleigh even closer to him and caressed her back.

"Calleigh, Lydia and I were old friends. Over the years our friendship grew to the point that we were comfortable enough with each other to occasionally give each other a night of pleasure. We treasured the privacy each granted the other. We didn't cling or try to force a relationship. We simply knew that when the stresses of our respective jobs became too much, we could turn to the other one for…a kind of stress relief."

He smiled sadly. "You interrupted my last visit to her, you know."

"I'm sorry, Horatio, truly I am," Calleigh whispered as she began to lay gentle kisses against the side of his neck.

"No worries, Sweetheart."

He closed his eyes and savored the touch of her lips, tensing slightly when her teeth grazed him.

"Calleigh, not here, not now," he murmured, pulling back from her to look down into her eyes. They were beginning to turn a soft golden color at the edges.

Calleigh hissed, and Horatio watched as the color faded back to her normal green. He smiled tenderly and bent to kiss her, letting his tongue run over the sharp edges of her fangs and feeling them retract slowly.

"Control, Calleigh. You can't go around biting me here at work." Whatever sting might have accompanied his scolding words was softened by the sweet kisses he kept placing against her lips.

Giving her one last tender kiss, he stepped back away from her and stood looking at her thoughtfully.

"What do I wear tomorrow night, Calleigh?"

"Anything is fine, my lover. Just be sure to wear something that will give easy access to your neck," she told him, anxiety evident in her voice.

"My lovely beautiful vampire, the only person I want biting my neck is you. What happens if I resist?"

"Then you will most likely be killed, Horatio. Please, please don't fight it if Sebastian orders that someone else turn you. Our bond will hold. I will help you during the turning, just don't fight it."

"You know," he mused softly, "I knew from the moment I first saw you that you were going to be trouble. I just didn't know how much trouble."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Saturday arrived, and with it a sense of foreboding that Horatio simply could not shake no matter what he did. He lay there beside Calleigh quietly, not wanting to wake her since she had just fallen into a deep sleep after their night of love making and feeding. She had fed him twice more and he'd grown addicted to the taste of her hot, salty blood as it flowed over his tongue and down his throat. The very thought of it sent desire racing through his body, and he turned to see Calleigh moving in response to his thoughts. Their bond was such by this point that even in sleep they could sense the other's thoughts and feelings. Calleigh had insisted that they strengthen their bond to help Horatio resist the bonding of his maker if Sebastian declared that someone else besides her would be given that privilege.

Quietly easing out of bed, he went to the window and moved the black shade aside a fraction of an inch. Bright sunlight accosted his eyes and he blinked to clear his vision. He had, after long thought and much coaxing from Calleigh, resigned himself to the fact that this was his last day as a human, that after tonight, he would be immortal like her, a creature of the night, forever sentenced to draw his existence from those living souls upon whom he fed. It was not an easy decision for him. It was only after a long hard look at his life and its many failures and sorrows that he consented to the inevitable. He would be turned and let fate take its course with him.

He went to the kitchen and set the timer on the coffee pot, and then went and set out clothes for a jog on the beach. There were some small joys he would miss; a morning sunrise, a jog on the beach in the sun, the taste of hot black coffee in the mornings. But it wouldn't do to become maudlin about it, so he forced his thoughts to other things and in less than ten minutes he was dressed and jogging briskly along the beach. His feet kicked up small sprays of sand with each step and he felt the pounding of his blood through his veins. Almost his fierce hold on life overwhelmed him, but he battered down the emotion and held himself true to his decision.

After forcing himself to jog for almost three quarters of a mile, he flopped down on the sand and lay there looking up at the bright Miami sky trying to catch his breath. Puffy white clouds floated overhead and gulls circled lazily in the air, calling to one another, occasionally diving to pluck some unfortunate sea creature from the water below. He closed his eyes and savored the heat of the sun as it slowly dried the sweat on his body. The heat and the exertion of his run and the soft sounds of sea and birds lulled him into an almost dreamlike state, until he heard Calleigh's thoughts call to him.

"_Horatio, my lover, where are you?"_

"_I'm on the beach, Calleigh, enjoying it for the last time."_

"_No, my love, it's not the last time. The beach is just as beautiful at night as it is during the day, and it's not so hot. We will come to the beach. You aren't losing it completely, my lover."_

Horatio was silent for a moment, studying the sand that trickled between his fingers as he scooped up handfuls and let it fall in a silent stream.

"_It's a big adjustment, Calleigh. Give me time alone to accept that this is my last few hours as a human."_

"_My love…"_ Calleigh sent a wave of tenderness sweeping over his mind and felt him relax slightly at her mental caress. "_Enjoy the sunshine, my lover. I'll be sleeping when you get back to the house."_

"_I'll try not to wake you," _he thought with a smile.

Horatio spent the rest of the morning on the beach, grinning at the antics of the crabs that scuttled about his feet, and squirming as the tiny fish nibbled at his toes when he went wading in the tide pool he found. He savored the breeze that ruffled his hair and caressed his skin, and reveled in the sounds of the rushing surf. He filled his lungs with the tangy ocean air, breathing deeply of its crispness.

When he returned to the house, Calleigh was indeed sleeping soundly, so he quickly took a shower and dressed in more suitable clothes for a midnight meeting with the leader of a vampire coven. He had discovered that as much as he was learning from Calleigh, he was still abysmally ignorant of many things where these creatures were concerned. His mind's eye painted a picture for him of a group of dangerous looking men with long fangs and menacing red eyes, blood dripping from their mouths. Calleigh had assured him that he would see vampires looking very human indeed.

He was seated at the table, working on his second cup of black coffee when Calleigh padded up behind him and slid her arms around his shoulders.

"Ugh…black coffee. I used to like it, but with plenty of sugar in it." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "How can you stand to drink it like that, my love?"

"I've never taken anything in my coffee, Calleigh."

"Purist," she teased him. She eyed his outfit and cocked one eyebrow at him. "Is this what you're wearing tonight?"

"Yes. Something wrong with it?"

"Nooo…but why did you choose solid black?" she asked with a small grin playing about her lips.

"Calleigh don't tease me, like that. You know I know next to nothing about vampires; and what little I do know, I've learned from you. I just thought black might be appropriate."

Her laughter rang out and Horatio frowned at her. "Oh, Handsome, you look wonderful in black, believe me, wonderful enough to bite, but it wouldn't have been required. We do like bright colors, my lover. It's just bright sunlight we don't like."

He sighed, "I have so much to learn."

"And I will teach you, my lover. I will teach you."

She gave him a soft kiss before leaving the kitchen for the bathroom and a shower. Less than half an hour later she reappeared, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a fitted, black cotton blouse. She had dressed to match Horatio, and he had to smile at her attempt to make him feel less uncomfortable.

The rest of the afternoon passed into evening and by dusk, Horatio and Calleigh had clocked into work and put in several hours before each clocking back out at 11:30 and meeting at Calleigh's jeep.

Calleigh handed Horatio the keys and let him open her door for her. He turned to walk to the driver's side, but Calleigh arrested his motion with a gentle touch of her hand at his face. Exerting the slightest amount of pressure she pulled him down for a kiss and let her thoughts ease into his mind.

_I can feel your hesitancy, my lover. Trust me, and follow my lead. It will be okay._

_I hope so, Calleigh. I hope so._

Little did they know how horribly wrong Calleigh would be.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The drive to Sebastian's condo was quiet, broken only by the meaningless chatter spilling from the radio. The volume was turned down low and Horatio could only make out a word or two here and there anyway. He found himself becoming increasingly agitated the closer they came to their destination, until he felt Calleigh's thoughts ease into his mind.

_Nervous, my love? _She thought softly to him.

_Yes Calleigh, I am…very nervous,_ came his quick response.

_Don't let it upset you so, Horatio. I'll be with you every step of the way, even if someone else does the actual turning. You are mine, my lover. I won't let you be given to someone else. Trust me, please…_

Horatio turned to look at her and smiled. Then he covered her hand with his in a warm clasp for a brief moment before returning his hand to the steering wheel.

When they arrived, some minutes later, the street was lined with cars, and Horatio saw several people making their way toward the condo at the end of the street…the one in total darkness. A shudder ran through him, and he almost allowed second thoughts to creep into his mind. The thought of someone draining him of all his blood and then force-feeding him their blood was a shade beyond what he felt comfortable processing. He stole a sideways glance at Calleigh and took courage from her calm demeanor.

"Come on, lover. Let's go meet our fate," she chirped brightly, reaching out to take his hand.

They walked together to the front door and Horatio was surprised to hear Sebastian's deep, resonant voice sound in his head, _Come in, my children. The elders await you. _His eyes sought out Calleigh's and looked his query at her. She smiled at his confusion and patiently explained.

"You're hearing his voice through my thoughts, love. I hear him and you can hear me."

"Oh…" was all Horatio could manage to say, for at that moment, the door opened and he found himself face to face with the embodiment of Sebastian's voice.

The coven leader was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a deep, wine red shirt, cuffed to mid-forearm and unbuttoned about his neck. His black hair was combed down giving him a sleek, dangerous look, and his eyes… His eyes seemed to burn straight through Horatio, and for the first time he could remember in years, Horatio felt himself squirming under the close scrutiny of another. It was a feeling he did not care for in the least.

"On time I see," Sebastian smiled grimly and ushered them into the foyer. "Calleigh, take your man into the living room. The Elders are waiting."

Calleigh winced at the term "your man" and stopped in her tracks. Knowing she was taking a great risk by rebutting Sebastian's choice of vocabulary she said softly, "He has a name, Sebastian."

Instantly Sebastian's eyes flared blood red and he took one menacing step toward the pair, then just as suddenly he stopped and forced his eyes to return to their usual blue. Taking a deep breath he looked sternly at Calleigh.

"My young one, you test not only my patience, but the patience of this council of Elders. It would be wise to hold your tongue until you are called upon for a spoken comment."

Calleigh bowed her head. "Yes, my Master."

Then turning his back to them and walking into the lavishly decorated living room, Seabastian called back over his shoulder, "Come, Calleigh. Come, Horatio."

Horatio and Calleigh followed and took seats where Sebastian indicated. They were separated physically by two rather rough looking vampires, one of whom didn't even bother to keep his teeth retracted, but allowed them instead to hang out over his lower lip, giving him a wolfish look. The other young vampire, no less coarse in his looks, was at least more congenial and actually smiled at Horatio in an attempt to put the human at ease.

Little did Horatio know, but waves of fear and anxiety were radiating from his mind, and everyone in the room could feel his discomfort. There were some who scorned the redheaded human male, but there were others who bore him no dislike.

As soon as they were settled into their seats, Sebastian began, first looking at the group seated around the living room and then focusing his gaze with laser intensity on Horatio and Calleigh

"I have called you here tonight to hear the trespasses committed by one of this coven's youngest members and to determine the punishment that shall be carried out for these misdeeds. Calleigh Duquesne is guilty of feeding from this human male, Horatio Caine, to the point of near death, but instead of turning him, she fed him to keep him alive in his human state. I warned her never to do so again."

There were several mutters of disapproval at this comment before Sebastian continued.

"I dealt with her mistake personally the first time, granting her mercy because of her youth and immaturity as a vampire. We all know it takes years to master perfect control when dealing with bloodlust."

Sebastian's eyes bored into Calleigh's and she lowered her head in acknowledgement of the truth of his words.

"My admonition was not heeded," Sebastian intoned coldly as he rose from his seat to stand over the now cringing Calleigh. "Calleigh defied my orders, and not only glamoured this male again during sex, but also fed him multiple times, knowing I had forbidden it."

Here, Sebastian's voice took on a new tone, and Calleigh dared raise her head to cautiously look up into the face of her Master. The sternness was still present, but there was a softer look about his eyes.

"There have been, however, certain events that have slightly lessened the weight of my anger against our young daughter. She has voluntarily given me information that one of our own has been involved in a highly publicized recent murder…a murder that occurred only two nights ago in Coral Gables. It would seem that Dantaris is guilty of murdering the human female, Lydia Coltrain."

He looked at the two young vampires between Calleigh and Horatio and motioned to them.

"Jaques, Xavier…bring him in…"

Quickly they sprang to obey Sebastian's orders, leaving the room in almost a sprint. They returned momentarily escorting a bound and very angry Dantaris between them. His once handsome face was disfigured by fury, transforming his visage into that of a snarling, hissing demon. Even Sebastian took a barely noticeable step backward, jolted slightly by the malevolence radiating from Dantaris' eyes. Bound as he was with heavy silver chains, Dantaris still managed to give his two handlers as much as they could manage to wrestle him into the chair that Sebastian indicated. They quickly looped additional chains around his waist and secured him to the chair before they stepped back and returned to their own seats.

"You have NO right to treat me this way!" Dantaris shouted. He jerked his head in Calleigh's direction and screamed, "I did it for her, Master. She told me to do it! She was jealous of the human female, and so I killed her to get her out of the way. Calleigh was supposed to be grateful for it. She was supposed to come to me, not chose this weak, pitiful human male!! Calleigh is MY MATE!!!!!" Dantaris' voice had by now risen to an insane shriek, and Sebastian raised his hand to halt the flow of words.

Silence fell heavily on the assembled group and for a moment, not even a thought could be heard.

"Calleigh…" Sebastian's voice was calm and low, "did you in any way indicate to Dantaris that you wished him to perform this deed?"

Calleigh gasped at the implication that she was somehow guilty in any way of the savage murder of Lydia Coltrain. "No, my master. I never spoke to Dantaris about this female. I never knew her. Never knew who she was until Horatio and I went to the crime scene two nights ago and he told me."

"Are you being entirely truthful with me, my daughter?" Sebastian asked gently.

"Absolutely, my master."

"Then I must have your thoughts to see what could have possibly made Dantaris think you wished him to kill this female."

Sebastian stood in front of Calleigh and looked deeply into her eyes, and then probed her mind gently for long moments. When he finished, he stepped away and cleared his throat.

"Calleigh you did not directly tell or ask Dantaris to do this, but your thoughts were unguarded enough that he captured a thought meant only for Horatio. Do you not remember telling him "my very willful lover, you will regret having gone to her." ?

With a sinking heart, Calleigh acknowledged having sent that thought to Horatio.

"You see!!!" Dantaris shrieked, " she did want this female dead!" He struggled violently against the chains that bound him and hissed menacingly in Calleigh's direction.

"Silence!" Commanded Sebastian. "You will give me your thoughts as well, Dantaris."

"No...No, Master, no, please, no..." In vain, Dantaris tried to rip himself free of the chair, only to have Sebastian take brutal control of his mind and render him as helpless as a puppet.

The look that came over Sebastian's face was a mixture of understanding, pity, and fury. Shaking his head and uttering a small sigh, he stepped back away from Dantaris and faced the council of Elders.

"Dantaris has wanted Calleigh as his mate for years, but she would not have him. He thought that if he killed the human female she would be grateful and turn to him. He went to Ms. Coltrain's home with the express intent of killing her." His words hung heavily in the air. "You all know the coven rules...specifically the one that we do not abuse humans. Neither do we murder them, as Dantaris has done by his own admission. You all also know the penatly for breaking these rules." Here he turned to Horatio and looked at him with the tiniest flicker of kindness in his eyes.

"Horatio, I understand this human female was your friend."

"She was," Horatio acknowledged quietly.

"Then I give you the honor of choosing the manner in which Dantaris will die. He will have his fangs removed and be starved, or he will be bound naked with silver chains and left in the sunlight to burn to death."

Horatio shuddered at the brutality of the choices he was given. Hesitantly he sought out Calleigh's eyes and then answered, "The second choice."

"Very well." Sebastian nodded. "It is the order of this coven that Dantaris, our former brother be stripped naked, bound with silver chains, and be staked out and left to face the rising sun." Then giving a grim little smile, Sebastian looked at Horatio. "You have chosen well, human. That form of punishment is excruciating."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

With the pronouncement of sentence against Dantaris came a sense of closure for Horatio. It was not the sort of retribution he would have chosen for the murderer of his friend, but it was retribution nonetheless, and he realized that Sebastian had shown him a great courtesy in allowing him to choose the manner of execution.

When he heard his judgment given, Dantaris, screamed out, "You will regret this, human. And Calleigh you will never be free of me. I swear, you will pay, horribly!!!"

"Take him." Sebastian ordered, and Horatio had to smile at the familiar words coming from lips other than his own.

Jaques and Xavier jerked the shrieking, cursing Dantaris to his feet, and then found themselves flung against the wall as Dantaris used his greater mental powers to fling them away from him. The few seconds of stunned immobility produced by his savage outburst gave Dantaris time to lunge forward and almost break for freedom before he crumpled to the floor and lay there gasping.

"Dantaris, you shame yourself and this coven." Sebastian spoke in a voice as cold as ice. "And you leave me no choice in the matter…" Sebastian's eyes bored into the malevolent face of Dantaris, overpowering him mentally. Dantaris struggled feebly for a moment, then convulsed once more and lay still, his eyes wide and staring.

Jaques and Xavier had recovered from their unexpected flight and impact with the wall, and once more warily approached the downed Dantaris. This time when they raised him to his feet, his head lolled weakly to his chest and he stood meekly between them, completely docile.

"…get you, Calleigh," he slurred weakly. "Get you…"

His voice trailed off into a mumble as the two young vampires half drug and half walked him out of the living room.

Sebastian watched with no little displeasure while Dantaris was led away, and then turned back to face Calleigh. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her sternly.

"It remains yet to pronounce your sentence, young one."

Chills ran down Horatio's spine at the coldness still clinging to Sebastian's voice.

Sebastian turned to face the Elders and addressed them in a solemn voice. "My first warning to Calleigh was that I would have this human male turned and given to another vampire. It is not in my nature to go against my own word…" here he seemed to pause and look at Calleigh with a glimmer of regret in his gaze, "…so therefore, in spite of the fact that Calleigh has been part of bringing a vicious murderer to justice, and my tendency in this case would be toward mercy yet again, I must hold to my original decree that Horatio be turned and given to his maker."

Calleigh gasped at these words and Horatio bowed his head in defeated resignation.

"Horatio, come near to me," Sebastian ordered.

Horatio forced himself to stand and walk toward Sebastian. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his breath came in rapid gasps in spite of his heroic effort at control. Fear tinged bile stung his throat and he swallowed hard to get rid of the acid taste in his mouth.

"You are fearful, human…I can feel your fear." Sebastian said, not unkindly.

Horatio raised honest eyes to Sebastian's and nodded his head 'yes'.

Sebastian raised one hand and traced the pounding pulse in Horatio's neck with the tip of one finger. Then he turned to Calleigh and beckoned her to his side.

"Calleigh I will grant you this leniency. Glamour him and take away his fear so the turning will not be a painful experience for him."

"Thank you, Master," Calleigh whispered. Her eyes pled with him for privacy and she felt an immense wave of gratitude when Sebastian stepped back away from them and shuttered his mind.

Calleigh placed both her hands on Horatio's face, gently stroking with her fingers, her touch soothing and calm. She looked deeply into Horatio's fearful blue eyes and reached into his soul, taking hold of his fear and gently drawing it from him. He felt it slipping away beneath her mental caress and relaxed, allowing his eyes to flutter closed.

_My lover… _

_Calleigh, I don't know if I can go through with this._

_Trust me, Horatio. I won't leave your mind for a second. All you'll have to do is call my name and I'll be here. Relax…relax…relax …_

Horatio's breathing slowed and his heart no longer threatened to flee his ribcage. Calleigh's soothing presence filled his mind and he felt himself floating in an almost bliss-like state. From a very great distance he heard Sebastian speaking.

"…will be Clarissa."

Horatio watched as a lovely young vampire with black hair and deep brown eyes approached him. Her eyes beckoned to him and he felt himself the center of an internal tug of war between Calleigh's mental shielding and the glamour being cast over him by the other vampire. Suddenly he felt the intrusion of Clarissa's mind.

_Horatio, you will make a fine mate for me, strong, handsome, and…_

_He IS MINE! _Calleigh hissed at Clarissa through their three way mental connection.

_When I have turned him he will be mine, Calleigh, and I have you to thank for him. _

Sebastian's voice sliced through their argument. "Calleigh! Clarissa! Enough of this bickering. Clarissa turn him, or I will take the privilege from you and do it myself."

_Very well, Master…_

Clarissa stepped close to Horatio and brought her lips close to his neck, nuzzling slightly first, then grazing her fangs over his carotid artery. She opened wide her mouth and slowly extended her fangs until they were dimpling the skin of his neck. Exerting only slightly more pressure she pierced his neck and sank her fangs in deeply. She closed her eyes and began to drink until she felt Horatio go limp in her arms. Then she pulled back and looked down into his pale face. She smiled and opened her own wrist and placed it at his lips.

"Drink, Horatio. Drink and be well. You are mine."

Horatio's lips moved against her wrist and Calleigh watched as he took Clarissa's lifeblood into himself, forever binding him to her.

_Horatio…Horatio…my lover…_

Calleigh received no answer to her mental cries. Risking swift punishment, she shoved Clarissa aside and took Horatio in her arms and eased him to the floor.

"Horatio, my lover, please answer me. Horatio…"

His weak whisper was all the answer she needed…

"Calleigh?"

"Shhh it's over, my love. Just rest."

"Calleigh," he said again weakly and then he slumped in her arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Consciousness filtered back into Horatio's mind by slow degrees. He was vaguely aware of gentle hands caressing his face and soft lips moving over his forehead and the brush of hair against his cheek. As his awareness increased he realized he was lying on some soft surface in someone's arms, his head resting comfortably on their chest…a very feminine chest. This knowledge brought him closer to the threshold of reality and he struggled to open his eyes. As his eyelids flickered open, he found himself looking into a pair of soft brown eyes. Gradually the rest of the face swam into focus and he saw long, black hair that framed a beautiful face, alluring soft lips and lovely pale skin. The eyes smiled down at him and then he heard the voice in his mind.

_Horatio…_

"_Cal…no. Clarissa…what happe…where am…_

Memory suddenly flooded back and he sat up with a jerk.

"Where is Calleigh? Where is she?!" He demanded, frightened that he couldn't feel her presence in his mind.

Clarissa reached and stroked her hand over his face, her finger tracing the sensual curve of his lips.

_Horatio, you are mine now. You were given to me by Sebastian's orders. I turned you, remember?_

"You turned me…yes, I remember." He spoke aloud wanting to rid his mind of Clarissa's seductive presence. In his weakened state he could feel himself responding to her beauty and their blood bond. The desire to take her into his arms and hold her and love her was strong, but he forced himself to ignore that feeling and focus instead on the hunger growing stronger with each passing second.

He rose from the bed and started toward the door, only to be stopped by Clarissa's tug at his mind.

"Horatio," she spoke this time, "where are you going, dearling? You need to feed before you do anything. When you're finished we can rest here, together."

The word 'feed' sparked a craving that could not be denied and he turned back to Clarissa to see her holding a large coffee mug in her hand. His nostrils flared at the metallic smell of blood wafting from the contents and he felt an uncomfortable sensation in his mouth. He ran his tongue over his teeth to shake the feeling before he realized his fangs had already extended themselves without his conscious direction. His growl of annoyance came out as a hiss, further surprising him, and he took a nervous step away from the tempting sight before him.

Clarissa smiled and beckoned him. "It's okay, dearling. The control will come with time and learning. You're hungry. Come feed."

Horatio found himself torn between wanting to raise the mug to his lips and drain the contents, and wanting to flee the room to be free of Clarissa's presence in his soul. He stood there uncertainly, almost like an animal at bay until his hunger forced his decision. Taking a tentative step toward the tantalizing mug, he reached out for it, only to have Clarissa draw it away from him and smile.

"Come to me, dearling, let me feed you. I know you want it…you need it. Come to me, Horatio…"

The mesmerizing sound of her voice and the alluring fragrance of the steaming liquid in the cup overpowered his reluctance to be near her and he found himself eagerly settling back into her lap, his hands reaching for the mug. Clarissa let him wrap his hands around the mug but did not relinquish her hold on it, leaving both their hands entwined. Hunger sent a fine frenzy through his veins and Horatio trembled as he tipped the cup to his lips and felt the first drops of his first meal wet his lips. Then he knew only the taste of the warm thick blood as it filled his mouth and ran down his throat. He drank deeply, moaning with pleasure as strength and a sense of well-being enveloped him. Clarissa raised one hand and stroked his cheek, murmuring encouragement as he hungrily consumed the mug of fresh hot blood.

"More?" he asked when he had drained the mug and lowered it from his mouth.

Clarissa laughed delightedly. "Yes, dearling, you may have more."

She took the mug from his unresisting fingers and set it aside before turning back to him. Sending a wave of pleasure wrapped desire snaking into his mind, Clarissa curled her hand behind his head and drew him to her for a kiss. Their lips met and Horatio responded eagerly, a second hunger as powerful as his thirst for blood vying for dominance in his mind. Clarissa's tongue slid deeply into his mouth and Horatio was floating in a sea of pleasure when the door burst open and Calleigh rushed in, fangs bared and hissing furiously.

"Take your hands off him, Clarissa. He's mine!"

Clarissa raised her head and looked up at the much younger vampire with a mocking glare.

"You may have fed him, Calleigh, but I turned him. He's bound to me more strongly than he is to you, my very young sister."

Snarling with rage, Calleigh flew at Clarissa, knocking Horatio loose from her embrace and breaking the glamour he was under. Eyes flashed red, and fangs extended to their full deadly length as Clarissa and Calleigh snarled and lashed and bit, both intent on killing or at least seriously maiming the other.

"You…will…not…have…him…" Calleigh growled low in her throat, as she crouched and prepared to spring at Clarissa again.

"Oh, yes…I will," Clarissa hissed back and flew at Calleigh before she could react. She hit Calleigh in the chest and knocked her backwards off the bed. The two vampires rolled and wrestled and clawed at each other. Blood flew from a deep cut on Clarissa's shoulder and scratches marred Calleigh's face. Finally Calleigh gained a choke hold on Clarissa and began to squeeze with all her vampire strength. Clarissa thrashed and writhed beneath her, struggling to free herself from Calleigh's fury filled grip. With a sneering grin, Calleigh leaned in close and set her fangs to Clarissa's throat and bit into her neck intending to rip her throat out. She had just strengthened her grip to tear the flesh when she heard Horatio's voice in her mind.

_Calleigh, love, NO. It's not worth it. Let her go. Our bond is stronger than hers. I…I love you._

Calleigh's head snapped up and she looked over at Horatio. He smiled at her and Calleigh loosened her grip on Clarissa and tossed her aside, rising to make her way to Horatio's side.

_My lover, I thought I had lost you._

She nuzzled into his arms and let her lips graze his neck before pulling him down for a deep, sensual kiss. Before the embrace could go deeper, Calleigh felt a malevolent essence force its way into her mind and paralyze her against any movement. She sent her thoughts hurtling outward, seeking for the identity of the person who had violated her so, and felt the wicked presence of Dantaris. Fear flooded her veins.

_I told you I would get you, Calleigh. _

Dantaris stepped closer to the bed and jerked Horatio away from Calleigh and then flung him against the wall. Horatio crashed into the unforgiving wall and slid to the floor, stunned. He could only move in weak protest as Dantaris pulled something from his pocket and leaned over Calleigh's body which lay motionless under his crushing mental hold on her.

_Horatio! _Calleigh screamed to him mentally._ I can't fight him, he's too strong. You have to help…_

Horatio did his best to stagger to his feet only to once again be tossed violently away by Dantaris' greater mental powers.

An evil laugh bubbled up from Dantaris throat and slithered from his lips. "Really, my dear, did you think that weakling could protect you? He's an infant. I could crush him with a blink of my eye, but I won't. I need someone easy to control to help me escape." As he talked, Dantaris was busy rolling up Calleigh's sleeve and exposing the tender flesh on the inside of her forearm next to the bend of her elbow. "Wondering what I'm doing, eh? Well, just say when this hits your bloodstream you will be very easy to deal with, my dear. "

Dantaris moved his hand and Calleigh saw the sinister object cradled in his fingers. It was a syringe filled with a thick amber liquid. He uncapped the needle and roughly plunged it into Calleigh's arm, depressing the plunger quickly. The viscous liquid stung her veins and Calleigh tried desperately to squirm to relieve the intense burning sensation that spread throughout her body as the solution penetrated her bloodstream. Agony swamped her body, and Calleigh convulsed, her back arching into a bow shape. Darkness crowded her vision and finally she succumbed to the pain coursing through her.

As soon as Dantaris felt her body relax, he released his mental hold and dropped her on the bed in a heap. Moving back toward the still form of Clarissa, he gave a grim smile and muttered, "Might as well finish what she started."

Stooping over he scooped up Clarissa's body and held her tightly to his chest, gripping her head and forcing it aside to expose her neck. His fangs glistened as he extended them fully and plunged them into her throat. For a long while he simply drank, but then growled and shook his head side to side and ripped the tender flesh into ribbons. What blood he had not taken from her spilled out and splattered to the floor. After a moment more of vicious shaking, he dropped Clarissa's lifeless body to the floor. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and then turned to Horatio who lay crumpled on the floor.

He knelt down in front of the newly made vampire and took his head in his hands and stared deeply into his eyes. Horatio felt the pain of violation as Dantaris ripped into his mind, sending fear and agony spearing through him.

_I will spare your life infant, but only because I need you to do something for me. When I leave with Calleigh, you will raise the alarm to summon the Elders and Sebastian. They will arrive quickly at the wounded cry of an infant vampire. You will tell them that Calleigh killed Clarissa in a fit of jealous rage and then fled after attacking you. Do I make myself clear?_

Horatio nodded weakly as Dantaris deepened the glamour and reinforced his mental command with another wave of agony.

"Obey me, young one and you will live to enjoy your new existence. Defy me and I will hunt you down and kill you."

Rising from his kneeling position, Dantaris went over to Calleigh's motionless body and picked her up rather roughly. Her head lolled back over his arm and Horatio felt ice cold fear seep into his mind at the awful stillness of her form.

"Remember, Horatio, you saw Calleigh kill Clarissa." Dantaris called back over his shoulder as he walked out the door with Calleigh lying limp and ghost white pale in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Calleigh struggled to claw her way up through layers of weakness, finally managing to breach the surface of consciousness. Once having achieved that goal she almost regretted struggling so hard to attain it. For a moment, she simply lay there, re-establishing contact with reality, then she forced herself to sit upright and look around.

She was in a room of some sort, with barred and darkened windows and a double deadbolt lock on the door. It was not particularly clean, neither was it neat nor in good repair. Stuffing spilled from a rip in one of the chairs in the corner, the carpet was achingly threadbare, and the paint on the walls had faded to a color so nondescript that to call it a color at all was giving it a designation far above its actual state. Odors assailed her and Calleigh wrinkled her nose in distaste. Apparently no one had bothered to clean this place in a very long time.

Gingerly she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She discovered immediately the extent of her weakness. The floor tilted crazily toward her and she felt herself sway unsteadily on her feet. Darkness rushed at her vision and she felt herself sliding back down toward nothingness. Grimly she held on to awareness until she could lower her body back down into a sitting position on the bed. She leaned her head down between her knees for a moment, trying to clear her vision and finally succeeded in calming the tremors that trembled through her body.

She waited for long anxious moments until she felt stronger then carefully stood back up. This time the vertigo was not as pronounced and she managed to take a few wobbly steps toward the window. The short trip seemed to tire her out completely and she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall for support.

_Why am I so weak? _she wondered to herself.

_I told you that you would be very easy to handle after I gave you that injection._

Calleigh whirled around as fast as her weakened state would allow and found herself face to face with the cruelly handsome face of Dantaris. Memory came flooding back and she felt a surge of hopelessness sweep through her.

"What have you done to me? What did you do to Horatio? Where am I? What…"

Dantaris mentally slapped her to stem the rushing flow of words from Calleigh's mouth.

"One thing at a time, young one. Everything will be answered in due time, but first I think you might need a bite to eat to restore your strength."

He drew aside the collar of his shirt and opened the vein just above the collarbone. Blood welled up and Calleigh felt hunger, sharp and deep, claw at her insides, but she fought it down.

"I'd rather starve than take blood from you, Dantaris."

He laughed and gave her an evil grin. "You will beg for it soon enough, Calleigh."

"Never!" she hissed and turned her back to him. But the tangy smell of the blood teased her senses and she reluctantly looked back over her shoulder at him.

He smiled a wicked smile and unbuttoned his shirt and removed it completely. The cut at his collarbone oozed a steady stream of blood and Calleigh almost whimpered at the sight.

_You need to feed, Calleigh. _

_I'm not that hungry, Dantaris. I told you'd I'd rather starve than feed from you._

_Calleigh, Calleigh, Calleigh…you are so stubborn. _

Dantaris moved toward her and gently closed his hands over her upper arms, a move that would have met with swift retaliation had Calleigh been in any physical shape to resist him, but her hunger combined with the lingering effects of the injection he had given her rendered her incapable of more than a weak struggle that left her panting from the exertion.

"No, Dantaris, don't do this, please," she begged as he inexorably forced her head down toward his bare shoulder.

Even as she resisted, her body reacted strongly, begging for what he was offering.

"Calleigh…you need this. Feed, young one."

"No," she whispered, making one last desperate attempt at controlling the hunger she felt.

"FEED." He commanded and Calleigh gave in.

With a moan of surrender she closed her lips over the cut in his shoulder and began to drink. The first mouthful sent relief coursing through her veins and she relaxed against him, taking in as much blood as she could swallow at once without choking. Her eyes fluttered closed and a feeling of bliss came over her.

Dantaris, too closed his eyes and a tiny groan of pleasure came from his throat at the feeling of Calleigh's warm soft lips against his skin. He held her closely, his hands roaming free over her back and shoulders while she fed.

Finally, the worst of her hunger was appeased and Calleigh eased her fangs from his shoulder and raised her head to look up at him.

Dantaris took advantage of the moment and lowered his head to hers and captured her mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue sweeping over her lips to lick away the blood.

Instantly the spell was broken and Calleigh sprang away from him, hissing angrily.

"How dare you, Dantaris? I fed because it was necessary, but that gave you no right to take physical liberties with me. Haven't I made it clear to you that I don't want you?!"

"That will change soon, young one…very soon. Now…" he took a menacing step toward her and Calleigh shrank back away from him, "…now it's time for a nap."

He reached out and grasped her head in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

_Sleep, Calleigh…sleep._

Calleigh fought to retain her grip on reality, but felt herself slipping into a daze.

_Horatio! Horatio, help me!_

_He can't hear you, Calleigh,_ Dantaris taunted her.

_Horatio, please…_

Finally her will surrendered to Dantaris' and she collapsed in his arms, sound asleep.

He picked her up as though she were weightless and carefully deposited her on the bed, turned out the lights, locked the door behind him and left._  
_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When Horatio sent out his mental call for help, Sebastian and the elders responded in swift fashion, arriving at Clarissa's home almost before the resonance of his thoughts had faded. Sebastian knelt swiftly at Horatio's side, pulling him gently up into his arms and holding him steady while Horatio tried to talk. He was too weak from Dantaris' mental and physical abuse to utter more than Dantaris' name, so Sebastian opened his wrist, placed it at Horatio's mouth and urged him to drink.

As he drew in the coven leader's blood, Horatio felt strength he'd never known before flow through his veins. After only a few swallows he was able to sit up unassisted and speak in a coherent fashion.

"It was Dantaris, Master. It was Dantaris." He searched Sebastian's cool eyes and was relieved to see Sebastian nod.

"I know, young one. You're telling the truth, I can sense it in your thoughts. But your thoughts are clouded, my son. I must see them clearly."

Horatio tensed, expecting the same pain he'd experienced at the hands of Dantaris.

"I will be gentle, Horatio, relax…" His hands settled softly against Horatio's head and he closed his eyes to concentrate.

Sebastian eased into Horatio's mind and gently replayed the memories of the argument between Calleigh and Clarissa, and the appearance of Dantaris. He saw through Horatio's eyes the brutal murder of Clarissa, and the injection that left Calleigh unable to defend herself, and the vicious mental rape Dantaris had committed against Horatio when he forced his way into the young vampire's mind and coerced him to agree by means of incredible pain. Lingering traces of that agony still hovered at the edges of Horatio's mind, so Sebastian soothed it away. Horatio felt the anger that surged through Sebastian at the knowledge that not only had Dantaris escaped his captors but he had also returned and kidnapped Calleigh.

Horatio felt also the intense fondness that Sebastian held for Calleigh and timidly sent a thought toward his Master.

_Master, we will find her. And we will find Dantaris…_

_Yes, my son, and when we do I will punish him even unto death. Now you must rest, young one. He hurt you more than you realize. The elders and I will wake you when we are ready to move against him._

_But, Master,…what about… _

_Sleep, Horatio…sleep, my son. _

Horatio felt Sebastian's presence slowly retreat from his mind, leaving behind an incredible desire to rest. He struggled only briefly before he succumbed to the persuasive sensation and slumped once more into Sebastian's strong arms. Sebastian placed Horatio on the bed and turned to the other elders.

"Our course of action is clear in this matter." He said grimly, looking at each of them in turn and receiving nods of assent from all of them.

"Dantaris must not be allowed to live. We must find him and bring back Calleigh if he hasn't already killed her. If he has…" The look on his face was terrible to see.

* * *

Calleigh awoke to find Dantaris seated beside the bed, watching her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So you're awake, I see." He smiled at her and nodded. "How are you feeling now?"

"As though you really care how I feel," Calleigh snarled and turned away from him.

Dantaris sighed. "Calleigh, why do you hate me so?"

"You know why."

"Tell me," he ordered, his voice taking on the edge she'd heard previously. Instinctively she knew he was balanced precariously on the edge of insanity.

When she remained silent, Dantaris exploded up from the chair, angrily clambered up on the bed, straddling Calleigh and clamped one hand around her neck. His fangs lengthened and his eyes glowed red.

"TELL ME!" He roared, digging his fingers into the tender flesh of her neck

Calleigh struggled to force the words out through her agonized throat.

"You made me choose…made me choose, damn you! You knew I loved them both too much to choose, and yet you forced me to pick which one lived and which one died. I lost both of them. Then you turned me, and expected me to be so grateful that I'd be your mate. I hate you Dantaris. I've hated you since that night. Why didn't you just let me die with my parents in that car wreck?"

"You know the answer to that, Calleigh," he said in an ominous whisper as he pressed his body closer to hers. "I want you. I've wanted you since before I turned you. I watched you, I protected you, then when I tasted your sweet, addictive blood, I knew I could not exist without you. I've been patient, Calleigh. I've waited all these years, and then you mock me by bringing this puny human Horatio Caine into the picture." Dantaris voice rose with each word, and his eyes grew savage. His breathing became ragged and he punctuated his words with all too familiar thrusts of his hips against hers. Calleigh's heart sank as she realized just how incredibly aroused Dantaris was. It wouldn't take much to push him over the edge.

"Please, Dantaris, just leave me alone." Calleigh shrank back away from him as far as the bed would allow her but it wasn't enough for her to escape the press of his body against hers.

"Not a chance, my young one."

He closed talon-like claws on Calleigh's chin and held her still as his mouth descended toward hers.

_Horatio! _She screamed. _Sebastian, help me, Master…please…_

"Scream all you want, Calleigh. They won't hear you." Then his mouth closed cruelly over hers. He forced her lips apart and forcibly deepened the kiss.

Calleigh fought him as well as she was able, raking her own claws down his back and drawing a surprised grunt of pain from him.

"You little witch!" He hissed, and sank his fangs into her bottom lip, sucking eagerly at the blood that sprayed out. The taste distracted him for a moment and he closed his eyes to savor the sweetness of her blood.

Calleigh took advantage of his momentary inattention and slapped him as hard as she could across his face.

Dantaris jerked his head back and glared down at her. "Oh, you will pay for that, Calleigh."

Levering himself up off of Calleigh's weakening body, Dantaris went to the corner of the room and snatched a duffle bag from the floor. He came back to the bed and sat down beside Calleigh, an evil glint in his eyes.

"I brought you some presents, Calleigh," he said in a strange voice, and Calleigh was certain she would not like the contents of the duffle bag that he so carefully balanced on his lap.

Her fears skyrocketed when he removed a pair of heavy leather gloves from the side webbing and slowly pulled them on before carefully unzipping the bag and reaching inside. "I thought I'd add to your jewelry collection, my dear," he intoned as his hand came back out of the bag.

Calleigh felt ice-cold fear in the pit of her stomach as he dangled the sparkling necklace in front of her.

It was sterling silver.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sleep slowly released its hold on Horatio's battered mind. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking into the gaze of his coven leader.

"How do you feel now, my son?" Sebastian asked as he helped Horatio up into a sitting position.

"Much better, Master."

"Are you hungry?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

Horatio hesitated, not wanting to sound greedy, but Sebastian read his thoughts.

_Don't worry, Horatio. All young vampires are ravenously hungry until their bodies adjust to the change. Give it time. _

"Mykayla, bring him something to eat while we fill him in on our plans."

A beautiful younger vampire brought Horatio a mug of steaming hot blood and he drank it gratefully while he listened as Sebastian explained what they were going to do.

"My son, I need you to contact Calleigh. You are but a youth, and Dantaris will not be on guard against your thoughts like he would if one of us tried to reach her. He will mock your immaturity…" Horatio scowled at that word, and Sebastian, chuckled. "Easy, young one. I'm not demeaning you, merely stating fact. You are an infant, and very inexperienced. That will be to our advantage with Dantaris. But you must know that I will have to work through your thoughts as well. Do you trust me, Horatio?"

"I trust you Master, just bring her back to me."

"We will, my son, and we will execute Dantaris."

* * *

Calleigh cringed as Dantaris swung the pendant of the necklace closer and closer to her exposed skin. She could almost feel the agony of flesh searing under the icy heat of the unfeeling silver.

"Dantaris, no, please. I'll…I'll do whatever you say. Please not silver. Please."

"Begging for mercy, Calleigh?" Dantaris made one small swipe over Calleigh's throat with the silver chain and laughed when she screamed in pain. The acrid smell of burning flesh filled the small room.

"Please, Dantaris…" Calleigh whimpered.

"Oh, you want more, pretties? Is that it?" His hand dipped into the bag again and brought out a handful of silver chains.

"You will look so pretty in silver, my dear."

Calleigh desperately tried to squirm away from Dantaris, but was assailed by a weakness that left her incapable of moving with any force. The sight of the silver jewelry dripping from Dantaris' gloved hands inspired her with terror, but the more frightening feeling was the inability to muster up more than weak resistance.

"Dantaris, what…" she panted, "what have you done to me? Why am I so weak?"

"Oh how careless of me. I didn't tell you did I, my dear? I gave you an injection of Hepatitis D." He smiled cruelly at her panicked look. "Relax, Calleigh. It won't kill you, but it does make you quite manageable. Quite manageable indeed." He was gleeful as he draped a chain around her neck, listening to her tortured cries as the metal burned into her flesh.

"What's the matter, Calleigh? You don't like the presents I brought you? Now you've hurt my feelings."

He continued placing strands of silver around her neck until Calleigh succumbed to the pain and let darkness carry her away to a place where there was no pain, no agony, no Dantaris to torment her.

Just as her mind surrendered its grip on consciousness she thought she heard the faint sound of Horatio's voice.

_Calleigh, Sweetheart, where are you?_

She tried to answer, but didn't have the strength. She fell back against the less than clean pillow and knew no more.

Dantaris heard the whisper of Horatio's voice in Calleigh's mind and smiled at the sound.

_Horatio, I hear you, infant. Are you trying to find us? I warn you, if you try I will kill her. _

_Please don't hurt her, Dantaris. _Horatio made his thoughts as pleading as possible.

_Please don't hurt her, Dantaris, _Dantaris mocked.

_I intend to hurt her until she screams for mercy, Horatio. I intend to break her down, make her mine. I intend to take her, Horatio, feel her body writhing beneath me while I stroke into her. How do you like that? Hmmmm? _

Anger boiled through Horatio's veins at the threat and he shook with rage.

_Dantaris! _Horatio screamed out.

_Later, Horatio. I've got more fun planned for Calleigh._

Horatio felt Dantaris shoving his thoughts away and he struggled to maintain contact, but Dantaris was too strong for him and he dropped his head in despair as he felt the last threads of connection break.

_I'm sorry, Master. I failed you…I wasn't able to find her…I don't know where she is._ Despair colored his thoughts until Sebastian answered quietly.

_No, my son, you did NOT fail. We will be able to locate her from your thoughts. Dantaris never knew I was listening to him through you. You did well._

* * *

Some unseen force jerked Calleigh away from the cocoon of oblivion, rudely jolting her back into the world of pain and agony she had escaped when she passed out from Dantaris' torture. A sharp stinging sensation once again stole through her veins and she guessed that he had given her another injection, a stimulant this time, one designed to keep her lucid and fully aware of the pain he was inflicting on her.

"Welcome back, my dear." His voice was low and pitched to a soothing timber. "I missed you while you were 'gone'." An evil chuckle accompanied those words, and Calleigh desperately wished for the sweet haven of unconsciousness that she had been forced to abandon against her will. She moved her hand weakly to her neck and discovered that the silver jewelry had been removed. Gingerly she felt with her fingertips and cringed as dry, burned skin flaked away at her touch.

Somehow gathering enough moisture on her tongue to speak, she rasped out, "Dantaris, please…I'm thirsty…" That simple action alone left her weak and trembling.

"But of course, Calleigh…" Moving with exaggerated care, he slid one arm behind her shoulders and eased her into a sitting position. A cup was tipped to her lips and Calleigh, without thinking, took a deep swallow. Nausea hit her like a tidal wave, and she only barely managed to lurch toward the side of the bed before she vomited violently, expelling the contents of her stomach all over the floor. Twice more her stomach heaved and she gagged as the substance she'd swallowed burned her throat as it came back up.

"My dear, my dear…you used to love coffee, especially sweetened coffee." Dantaris shook his head and clucked his tongue at her as she fell weakly back against his arm, grateful for the firm support in spite of her hatred for him.

"Dantaris, please…I'm begging you…I need a drink…please…" Her voice was a mere whisper.

"Indeed you are begging, Calleigh…and you beg so prettily."

This time when he tipped the cup to her lips, she turned her head away, but he clamped an iron grip on her chin and forced her back around to face him.

"Drink, Calleigh…this is blood. No trick this time."

"No…no…" Her words faded when the first drop touched her lips and it was indeed warm thick blood.

Calleigh closed her eyes and drank without stopping to breathe until the cup was drained of every drop. Even after the restoring fluid had hit her system she was so weakened by the Hep-D and the effects of the torture that she barely had the energy to open her eyes and stare balefully at her captor. Even hating him seemed to take too much energy.

"Why, Dantaris? Why are you doing this? Surely you know that after all this I would never love you, never consent to being your mate even if I had felt the slightest of feelings for you before…which I DIDN'T."

"Maybe not, Calleigh," Dantaris purred in an ominous voice, "Maybe I won't ever have you as my own, but neither will that infant Horatio. I will see to that."

The hope Calleigh had harbored that Horatio, Sebastian and the rest of the coven would come for her flickered and almost died at those words, and she closed her eyes against the despair that swept through her. It was then that she felt a strong presence permeate her thoughts. _Horatio? _She thought weakly.

_No, my daughter, not Horatio. _

"Sebastian," she breathed.

_Quiet, Calleigh. We are near, but must wait until he is totally off guard. Just a bit longer and you will be back in the arms of your love._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Somehow the contact with Sebastian, limited as it was, gave Calleigh a deep desire to survive and see herself back safely with those who cared for her. She knew she must be ready for anything so she forced herself to rest, to corral what little strength she had, to conserve her energy for…whatever was ahead.

Dantaris looked at Calleigh suspiciously when she relaxed and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Calleigh…Calleigh what are you doing?"

"Doing? I'm not doing anything, Dantaris. I'm too weak to do anything. You know that."

"Yes, I do," he said thoughtfully, "but I intend to make sure it stays that way."

He rose from the bed and took a small case from the same duffle bag that held the silver jewelry. Calleigh saw that it contained several syringes filled with the same amber liquid he'd used when he had first attacked her at Clarissa's home. She knew she couldn't take another injection and hope to be of any use to her rescuers, so reaching deep inside for an extra measure of courage, she smiled up at Dantaris and spoke softly to him.

"Dantaris, really…I won't cause you any trouble. I'm not strong enough. Please, not another injection. If you feel anything at all for me, please, don't do this. You say you want me and you love me. Prove it. Don't give me that injection."

Dark eyes searched her pleading green ones and saw only guileless supplication there. Slowly he closed the case and put it back in the duffle bag.

"Calleigh, if you are 'lying' to me, I will kill you." The simplicity of his statement sent fear hammering through her heart, and it thudded wildly against her ribcage.

"Why would I lie to you when you could simply take my thoughts and know for sure?" She knew she was taking a terrible risk in voicing that possibility, but she had no other choice. "I couldn't hide anything from you Dantaris, you are too powerful for me to resist."

A wicked smile spread across his face as he leered down at her. "You are right, young one. I am much too powerful for you…" his lips had just closed over hers in a lecherous kiss when, with a resounding crash the door flew open and Horatio charged in followed by Sebastian and the other coven leaders. Dantaris' head snapped up and he hissed furiously, his fangs extending in a flash.

"You may be too powerful for her, but you are no match for me, Dantaris…"

Sebastian flew across the room and slammed into Dantaris, knocking him clear of the bed and sending him sprawling to the floor. In a heartbeat, he was back on his feet, slashing at Sebastian with evil claws and attempting to sink his fangs into whatever piece of flesh that happened to come close to his mouth during their wild scramble. Dantaris managed to clamp one hand around Sebastian's throat and he ruthlessly shoved him against the wall. Sebastian sent a wicked backhand crashing across Dantaris' face and jolted the younger vampire just enough to relax his grip on his neck just a fraction. With lightning fast speed Sebastian freed himself from Dantaris' hold and attacked his adversary, fangs ripping and tearing flesh as they tore into Dantaris' exposed skin.

Horatio, meanwhile, had made his way to the bed and gathered Calleigh into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest and whispering softly in her ear.

"Calleigh, Calleigh…my love…I thought I'd lost you."

"Horatio," was all she had the strength to whisper.

A fierce growl issued from the other side of the room and both Calleigh and Horatio turned to watch as Sebastian gripped Dantaris' neck with both hands and inexorably forced him to the floor. Dantaris struggled wildly against Sebastian's hold, but did little more than earn himself a vicious slap across the face. Finally, after multiple brutal backhands which whipped his head around like a rag doll, Dantaris collapsed into submission. Sebastian brought his face near to Dantaris' and hissed menacingly.

"You have defied me and this coven for the very last time, Dantaris. Not only have you defied me, but you offered deliberate hurt to a fellow vampire. Our rules are clear. You will be executed. This coven has no place for the likes of you."

Dantaris' eyes widened in agony as Sebastian ripped his way into his mind, shackling him to the floor with none other than sheer mental strength. Giving one last disgusted look at the writhing figure on the floor, Sebastian turned his attention to Calleigh, who was resting in Horatio's arms.

Sebastian reached to stroke her face and was amused to hear Horatio hiss softly at the interruption of their reunion.

"Easy my son." Sebastian warned quietly. "I simply want to check her to be sure she's okay."

"I can do that," Horatio growled.

"Horatio…" Sebastian's voice was a silken admonition. A warning.

Horatio's fangs slid into view and he tensed to protect Calleigh.

"Horatio, give her to me, son."

"Horatio…" came Calleigh's weak whisper, "Horatio it's okay."

Sebastian knelt down in front of Horatio and looked into his eyes, eyes which were growing redder by the second.

"Horatio, I need to feed her. My blood has healing properties that yours has not yet developed. Let me have her so I can help her."

For a moment Horatio hesitated but then loosened his hold on Calleigh and allowed Sebastian to take her from his arms. Quickly then, but very gently, Sebastian held Calleigh close to his chest, edged aside his shirt collar and opened the artery in his neck. Blood spilled and Calleigh moaned softly.

"Drink, Calleigh." His hands guided her head to his neck and Calleigh closed her lips over the cut.

The first touch of his blood against her lips sent a shiver through her body and Calleigh nuzzled closer to Sebastian seeking more. Sebastian gathered her closer and enfolded her in his arms, cradling her tenderly and crooning soft words to her while she fed from him.

Horatio did not like the scene at all and hissed loudly at the pair. The sight of Calleigh in such an intimate embrace with someone else set his teeth on edge, and the tiny whimpers of pleasure that Calleigh was making didn't help matters either.

_Horatio, come here to me, _Sebastian thought softly to the redhead, sensing how upset he was.

Horatio hissed furiously and showed his fangs but did not move from the bed. Jealousy screamed through him and he glared at the coven leader.

_Come here…now. You need to feed as well. _

The mention of feeding brought his own hunger into sharp focus and Horatio winced at the need that announced itself throughout his body.

"I'm fine, Master," he snarled sarcastically in spite of the ache that made a lie of his words.

"Horatio Caine, you will feed, from me…and you will feed NOW."

"Why from you?!" Horatio snapped.

"Well you don't expect her to be able to feed you right now, do you? Oh, Horatio you are so jealous without reason. I'm not going to take her from you. She's been yours all along, or…" he winked roguishly at Horatio, "…maybe I should say, you've been hers all along."

Despite his instinct to rip Calleigh from the arms of the coven leader, Horatio took a hesitant step toward them and fixed his eyes on Sebastian's. Sebastian, without loosening his hold on Calleigh, raised his arm and extended it toward Horatio, exposing his wrist to the infant vampire.

"Drink, Horatio…"

Another tentative step and Horatio was close enough to reach out and grasp Sebastian's arm and draw it toward his mouth. His fangs sank into the flesh and he groaned involuntarily as warm, soothing blood flooded his mouth. Thoughts assailed him, memories swirled around him and he saw in panoramic fashion the entire sequence of events from the moment of Calleigh's kidnapping onward. He saw the torture Dantaris had inflicted on her, saw the physical liberties he took. He saw too, the true pattern of Sebastian's thoughts, felt the rush of fatherly affection that Sebastian held for Calleigh, understood that his intentions were exactly what he had said they were, simply to heal her of the Hepatitis-D, and restore her strength.

_I'm sorry, Master…_

_No, need, Horatio. I understand. Now you've fed enough. _

_Yes, Master._

Horatio eased his fangs from Sebastian's arm and stepped away, leaving Calleigh still lying supported against the strong chest of their leader.

Finally, Sebastian carefully drew Calleigh's head away from his neck, prompting a moan of protest from her wet lips.

"Shhh…Rest now with Horatio."

He gently passed her into Horatio's waiting arms and then turned to face Dantaris who was still lying helpless on the floor.

"You will be executed at sunrise, Dantaris; stripped naked, bound with silver chains and left to burn to death."

_Mykayla, Jaques, Xavier…come get this piece of trash out of here before I change my mind and give him a death that is too easy._

The door opened and the three vampires who had been waiting outside came in and none too gently jerked Dantaris from the floor and hauled him out of the room and forced him into the black van waiting outside.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Back at Sebastian's home, there was frenetic activity after a further interrogation of Dantaris revealed that he had an entire network of human "servants" who gladly did his bidding in exchange for regular feedings of vampire blood. They were the kind who chased the high of being bitten without the consequences of being turned completely. Many of them were addicted and had regular "dealers" so to speak.

"Xavier, Jaques, Mykayla…bring these humans to me and I will give them a choice…either they are turned and truly become one of us, or they will be executed along with Dantaris. Also bring me those vamps who agreed to feed these human parasites. They will die as well."

Dantaris had managed a weak, but malevolent laugh at Sebastian's orders.

"My humans are loyal, Sebastian. None of them will turn to you. They will all chose to die with me."

"We will see about that." Sebastian's voice was grim.

* * *

The night wore on, but Calleigh and Horatio were unaware of the passage of time.

Sebastian had ordered them to stay at his home until the execution was carried out, and gave them a suite of rooms to occupy while they waited.

Horatio held Calleigh in his arms, caressing her softly. "Calleigh, I was so afraid…afraid that I'd lost you to that monster…afraid he would…"

Calleigh laid a finger over his lips to hush him. "Shhh, my lover. It's over. Dantaris will be dead in a very short time, and you and I will have eternity to share."

"Eternity, eh?" Horatio murmured as he nuzzled her neck lightly.

"What? Is that not long enough for you?" Calleigh laughed.

"No teasing, Calleigh. I don't even know if eternity can make up for the fear I felt when Dantaris overpowered me and took you away. It will take a long time for that helpless feeling to subside."

"My sweet lover…once you've learned more about being a vampire, you will come to understand just how helpless you are NOT."

"Hmmmm" Horatio hummed as he nipped lightly at Calleigh's earlobe.

"Easy, Horatio. Sebastian could come back any time and we…"

"He's already seen us together once, Calleigh," Horatio continued with his sensual teasing, and Calleigh moaned when he found the sensitive spot at the side of her neck. "It won't shock him if he sees us again…although…" Horatio moved away from Calleigh long enough to lock the bedroom door, then he returned and drew her back into his arms again and resumed his sensual exploration of her neck… "It might not shock him, but it would make me incredibly jealous for him to see your beautiful, naked body. Come to think of it, it would make me jealous for anyone besides me to see you, Calleigh."

"Mmmm…I love it when you go all possessive on me, my lover."

"Oh, you do, do you? Well how about this? Anyone else touches you and I'll rip their throat out." Horatio's silken growl sent shivers down Calleigh's spine, and the look in his eyes told her that he was deadly serious. She smiled up at him.

"I think you mean that, don't you, lover?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He said without a trace of hesitation in his voice.

"Horatio, I…."

Horatio bent his head quickly and captured her lips in a hot, greedy kiss. His tongue darted in to duel with hers and he couldn't help a tiny nip with his fangs as she kissed him back. He absorbed her tiny gasp of surprise then pulled back just long enough to smirk down at her and mutter, "Sometimes, you talk too much, Calleigh."

Then his lips were on hers again, and neither of them needed anything more than the feel of skin against skin.

* * *

The beach was secluded and quiet, perfectly suited to the scene that was unfolding in the shadows. A group of vampires had driven six cross-like structures deep into the sand, and secured them against falling. When Sebastian was satisfied that they were secure, he commanded that Dantaris and the 6 vampires who had refused to recant their loyalty to him, be stripped and bound to the crosses. Curses and epithets fell from Dantaris' lips in a steady stream as his once brother vampires, protected by heavy leather gloves and clothing, wrapped length after length of silver chains around his naked body and the cross. A hissing sound much like that made by escaping steam began as the silver burned into flesh.

Defiant to the last, Dantaris rolled his head to the side and glared at Sebastian.

"You think you've won, don't you? Just wait. Just wait, Sebastian." Froth formed at his lips and he spat in the direction of the coven leader. "This coven hasn't seen the end of me or my followers."

As the first pale streaks of dawn crept over the horizon, Sebastian and the others slowly faded back into the protection of the still lingering shadows, watching while the first rays of sun fell on the rogue vampires. They stayed long enough to see the faint wisps of smoke rise from the twisting, writhing bodies and then turned silently, wrapped their black cloaks securely about them and walked away from the beach. The agonized cries of the dying vampires floated out to sea and then vanished. Within moments, charred blackened corpses were all that remained.

* * *

EPILOGUE:

Calleigh and Horatio lay wrapped in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully, their troubles over for the while it seemed. Calleigh moved restlessly and cried out in her sleep. A nightmare, the first of many to come…

Horatio snuggled her closer and whispered softly in her ear, soothing her until her breathing returned to normal and her heartbeat slowed from its frantic pace.

It would be many months before they realized just exactly what Dantaris had done to Calleigh.

The nightmare Dantaris had created lay dormant and silent, just waiting to be called forth.

FIN

**A/N With the conclusion of this story, I am taking an indefinite leave of absence from writing. The last few months have been grueling as far as my work and travels are concerned, and I am finding it difficult to keep up with Athena's voracious appetite for writing. Yes, I've left you with a cliffhanger of major proportions. Think of it as the season finale of a TV show. There will most definitely be a sequel. **

**Thank you dear readers for all the kind reviews you've posted to my stories. They are priceless. I treasure them every one.**

**Cal, my dearest love, I would have pulled this story from the boards long ago without your constant encouragement and gentle prodding to get it done. I started with chapter one, knowing almost nothing about vampires, and now after your careful tutoring, I am at least conversant in the subject. I will again need your help when it is time to write the sequel. **

**Athena, you petulant and demanding muse of mine, I love your ideas and your zest for writing, but I must rest. You have driven me hard these last couple of months. We are not parting for good, just for a little while. Rest, Athena. You've earned it. When we get back together, we will create more stories of our favorite pair. **

**Calleigh's Lover**


End file.
